Love to hate you
by Naidoo
Summary: Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan never really hit it off. That is until a wedding and a stalker-like ex-boyfriend, who force Penelope to change directions and ally with the 'enemie'. rating is for much much later chapters. This is rather AU-ish...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ever wrote a story that made you feel like it was not supposed to ever get finished? Well, that's what happened with this one. Intended and planned as a oneshot, this one took quickly on a life of its own and took more than 5 months to get finished. In between I had twice decided to just dismiss the story and delete it, but thanks to both KricketWilliams and emzypemzy I found myself again – though the second time it took a month to come back to me. It's AU, it'll be angstier than my usual stuff and more unusual – but there will be HEA. Promise. It just takes a long while to get there. LOL  
_

_

* * *

_

She had been working for the BAU now for two years, and it was a great job. She actually loved to come to work and get things done, get the bad guys behind bars and hopefully do as best as she could to leave them there. She got along with the team fabulously. Well, apart from one person.

She and Derek Morgan tried to avoid each other as often as possible. During briefings they sat the furthest apart from each other, when one of them got a refill of coffee the other one would certainly wait far, far away to do the same later. They didn't talk, unless absolutely necessary and when they spoke, mainly via phone when the team was out on a case it was kept very short and quick and professional.

He was the kind of guy girls like her learned pretty early to make an effort to not cross their ways. Shallow, vain, in love with themselves, self-centered and attention seeking, egomaniac and obsessed with their own and their encounters looks. Every week he had

a new girl. Each one had a name more obnoxious than the last such as Honey, Candy and Star – like they all appeared at some point in an adult film. Their names were only topped by the size of their busts and their waists that practically didn't exist. He was more into looks, while she certainly found way more appeal in intelligence and humor. So, in other words they wouldn't even have been on each other's radars if it wasn't for work.

Derek Morgan was certainly something she could have done without in her life. But other than that her job was great. Until a few days ago that is, when a second factor was added. Kevin Lynch, a tech, who was working for all sorts of other departments. They had been dating since shortly after she started with the FBI. A few days ago she found out that her dear boyfriend had managed to knock up some other chick, while he was still very much with Penelope. Some chick that – according to the rumor mill – was not the brightest crayon in the box and was just barely legal. To add to humiliation Penelope had wanted nothing more from Kevin for the past half year or so than to become pregnant. She wasn't the youngest chick around anymore and time was ticking away. She wanted to become a Mom and experience all the amazement that parenthood brought along with it. But Kevin always had been postponing, telling her he didn't feel like becoming a dad, and that maybe he never would. Penelope stuck with him nevertheless, hoping he would change his mind at some stage. And now he had knocked up some other chick. Some pratical child that he hadn't known longer than a few months.

To say Penelope had been hurt would have been an understatement.

Emily and JJ had been telling her for years she could do better than Lynch, but Penelope never listened. She knew she wasn't the sort of model type guys were looking for nowadays and she knew having a boyfriend like Lynch, who wasn't a total loser – well at least until now – was something she should be grateful for. She didn't have much choice when it came to qualified candidates. Not like Emily or JJ had anyways.

A few days passed by, Penelope having managed to avoid Kevin so far rather well, and Morgan was nowhere around either, being sick or something. Not that she really cared. As long as her day didn't involve either man it was a good one in her books. That was of course, until JJ and Emily strolled in her office, getting her for their lunch.

"Have you decided what you're going to wear tonight?" Emily asked JJ.

"Probably just some black skirt and a white blouse or something like that. Something formal, but not too formal, you know?" she answered and Emily nodded agreeing.

"What is tonight? Something I should know about?" Penelope asked curiously, wondering whether she had missed something.

Both her friends looked at her for a moment, with questioning expressions on their faces.

"Pen, have you forgotten? The wedding of Deputy Director Anderson. He sent out the invites to like … half the FBI…"

Just then she remembered again. About half a year ago the invites were sent out and she had planned on going there with Kevin, which now obviously wasn't an option any longer. Was there anything worse than going to a wedding all on your own?

"So what will you wear?" Emily asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"I … um … probably won't go. Going there all on your own is not really appealing, especially when everyone else will show up with their significant other."

"Oh come on, Penelope. You have us. We will be there, too. And neither of us will be there with someone else. Let's make it a girl thing and just go, have a good time, maybe catch a bit of gossip and then leave again. What do you say? How often are you invited to the wedding of the Deputy Director of the FBI?"

Penelope thought about it for a moment, looking in the pleading faces of her two friends and then nodded her head. "Okay, I guess there is no harm in showing up, right?" she asked.

"No, there isn't any harm and maybe we can find you a handsome guy, like the Best Man or something…" Emily laughed, infecting JJ with it.

There was no harm, right? Oh, was she wrong.


	2. real men

_A/N: I see from the reviews that people love that angle, but let me tell you it wasn't easy to write. Them not being like they are on TV is a whole lot harder to write. The story is maybe a bit rather ... epic lenght wise. And it only gets worse before it gets better. _

* * *

Penelope hadn't been to many weddings in her life so she was rather excited the closer they got towards the venue. It might be stupid but she still had these little fantasies about weddings- about the romance and love on display that day. Maybe stupid, but she was a die-hard romantic, what could she do?

The evening already didn't start well when she spotted Derek Morgan a few minutes after they arrived.

"I thought he was sick?" she wondered more to herself then to anyone in particular.

"Who? Morgan?" JJ asked, having heard Penelope. "He was not sick. He was in Chicago, visiting his family. He does that every year this time around."

Penelope made some noise that that symbolized acknowledgement and then walked together with Emily and JJ towards the table where the rest of the team was sitting. They ended up with Penelope sitting on one end of the table and Derek at the opposite, with the rest of the team in between, acting as some sort of buffers just in case. It wasn't as if they ever got physical. No, but their word arguments were infamous by now. They got so bad that they had a meeting with Hotch, advising them to either grow up or move on. He made sure that they were aware that he wouldn't be further tolerating this sort of behavior. And if he ever had to call them in for another meeting chances were one of them would be transferred. From that day onwards there never was an actual occurrence again that the others witnessed. They did what Hotch told them to, they moved on. To a new level of ignoring and avoiding each other.

The funny thing was that Penelope couldn't even explain _why_ they were like that. It wasn't as if anything had ever happened between them that left them hating each other's guts that badly. They just … didn't _click_. At all.

The actual wedding was somewhat disappointing for Penelope. It was rather stoic and emotionless, and done within less than half an hour, which must have been a new record in her books. Of course afterwards, when the new groom came around and thanked everyone for coming, as well as having a quick chat with almost all the tables everyone was saying 'wonderful' and 'gorgeous ceremony'. Penelope decided to let her opinion be represented by Hotch and Rossi, and everyone else at their table seemed to follow that idea.

When it was time for the first dance as husband and wife half the tables were on their feet as soon as the dance floor was opened. JJ got asked by one of the groomsmen and Emily by some other guy. Both men Penelope wouldn't have kicked out of bed either. Hotch had taken Haley to the dance floor, Rossi had left the table ages ago, saying something along the lines like he had seen a few people he needed to say hi to and Reid disappeared ages ago as well, saying he needed to get another drink. That just left Penelope and Derek at the table. Talk about awkward.

And what had JJ and Emily say earlier in her office? They wouldn't abandon her? Well, right now it certainly looked like they did.

Penelope and Derek looked in any possible direction but at each other while they were at the table alone. It was during one of the numerous times of scanning the room in order to not look at Derek Morgan that that she decided maybe getting a drink wasn't a bad idea. She wasn't particularly thirsty and certainly hadn't much of a desire of getting drunk, but at the moment she would nearly take everything.

She ordered herself a glass of tonic and scanned the room again, hoping to catch a glance of JJ or Emily. No such luck. And since Penelope didn't feel like making any new connections and didn't actually know anyone else other than the rest of the team she decided to walk back to the table, and sit there, in hopefully a more comfortable silence. She knew most people here from work, but had never actually talked to most of them. And she found it rather pointless to get to know them now. But then again if it meant …

"Penny?" she all of a sudden heard coming from behind and turned around, not sure whether she really was right in recognizing the voice. Turning around she knew she had been. Standing in front of her was Kevin Lynch, his arm draped casually around some blonde chick Penelope had never seen in her life. And then she made the connection.

_What the hell is he doing here with her?_

At this moment she couldn't really belief that her ex-boyfriend would actually bring the girl he had cheated on Penelope with to a wedding. His pregnant girl. Who really did look like she was just about legal and had starred in one or two adult movies already. She also looked like she didn't eat a lot. What was it with guys going for girls like that anyway? Or even worse… for a girl like her going for a guy like Lynch? Not that she was attractive in Penelope's eyes, but she was the type of girl guys would drool over. On second thought she would fit perfectly in Derek Morgan's collection. She wondered whether Kevin or Derek knew how similar their tastes seemed to be in regards of girls. Well, not counting Penelope, since that probably was a point Morgan wouldn't agree with to begin with. Like a lot of things. If there was one person Morgan seemed to hate even more than her it was Kevin Lynch. Although she never found out why either. Not that cared much about that. Derek Morgan seemed to be just a person who didn't like a lot of people.

"I wouldn't have expected to see you here," Kevin remarked, sounding rather surprised, which made Penelope actually angry.

"Why? Just because you left me? For a pregnant girl, who you knocked up while still dating me?" And okay, maybe she was also feeling bitter and making a comment like this at someone's wedding might not have been the best idea either. But then again it felt good. And it wasn't as if she was yelling or anything. She would have been surprised if actually people 5 feet away would have heard what she said.

Kevin Lynch was quiet for a moment, seeming taken aback. Maybe she had shocked him as well with saying things like these at a wedding.

"Or because I wanted to have a child for the last year or so, which you didn't feel like doing and she got lucky with your child within a few mere weeks?" she kept on going. If he chose to be silent, good, she had a few more things to get of her chest.

"I see you are still upset about that," Kevin Lynch finally said, making it sound like a complaint nearly. _What the hell?_

"I think I have a right to be," Penelope defended, impressed with herself for actually staying rather calm. "I mean after what you did … do you expect me to just … move on within a few days?" she asked in disbelief.

No answer. Just some weird look. Like she had got it right.

"Did the last two years actually mean _anything_ to you?" Penelope asked, wondering whether she had wasted two years with an absolute loser. Okay, she had thought that already after she found out what Kevin had done, but now she wondered even more.

There again was no answer, and by now Penelope actually felt like hitting someone. This was just ... too much. It was embarrassing and humiliating and upsetting, now that she thought about it.

"Can't you just … move on?" Kevin Lynch finally asked, sounding as complaining as before. _She was going to kill him._

What she needed was some sort of revenge. But where on earth would she get that here? Her only two allies were lost somewhere on the dance floor. She was basically more or less left on her own. And maybe now would be a good moment to flee if she didn't want to end up causing a scene.

She was about to say something, or maybe just walk away – she hadn't really decided yet – when all of a sudden a hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Oh trust me, she has moved on," she heard a just too familiar voice. Looking up she saw Morgan standing next to her, staring Lynch down. _What the hell was going on?_

One look at Kevin and Penelope could see that he seemed as surprised and taken aback as she felt, but hopefully didn't show right now, cause this seemed to be an interesting turn in events and she couldn't wait to see where this would lead. _Hopefully to the destruction of Kevin Lynch._

Morgan just smirked at Lynch for a moment, giving her a glass of something to drink with the words 'there you go, Baby Girl'. Latest now Lynch was paling like hell and Penelope was still confused. What was he doing? What was Morgan's intention? If this would end in more humiliation and embarrassment for her she would abandon all mankind for good.

"She did?" Kevin finally asked, after having found his voice again.

Instead of answering Morgan just sneered at the other man. There was no other word to use, he sneered. Like he was daring Lynch to say something, anything that would prove him wrong. Not that there was anything Lynch _could _have said.

"Oh yeah, dude, a long time ago. You were in her past way before she actually ended it. Trust me, she just didn't know how to end the misery you called a relationship. Not that it's anything she has to worry about now. Since she has a real man."

Okay, maybe Penelope had some sort of a black out. Because she didn't remember _any _of that. Especially not the 'misery' and 'real man' part. What man was he talking about? Had she missed something? Did he know something she didn't?

Just shortly after he made that 'real man' comment and had Penelope still thinking, she felt an arm coming around her waist and being pulled closer towards Morgan. _Wait! Was he talking about himself?_

"Wait! You and … her?" she all of a sudden heard Kevin asking in disbelief, pointing at both of them. And the way he made that little comment made her lean into Morgan, snarling "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

She only gave him a moment to take in her answer, before she kept going. "Oh wait, you and I don't exist anymore, so why would you? Given that you don't seem to ever actually having cared in the first place…"

"Your lose is my gain," Morgan added, making Penelope look up at him once more. Did he always look so good when he was smiling? And did his eyes always look like molten chocolate? "Actually, let me rephrase that…" Morgan said quickly after, worrying Penelope with would come next.

"Your stupidity is my gain…" Morgan smirked at Lynch, who looked like he might pass out any second.

Turned out, Morgan and Garcia might have disliked each other, but their combined hate for Lynch was more and seemed to finally be something both of them could agree on.

"So … you and … Agent Morgan, are … doing the nasty?" she heard him asking and he sounded way more interested then he tried making her belief he wasn't.

"Since you and I are past I don't see why this should be any of your concern," Penelope simply answered, but by the expression on his face there was something that made him doubt all that.

For a moment Penelope was annoyed about it, annoyed for being apparently so transparent and Kevin Lynch seemed so able to read her like an open book. But what was she supposed to do? She just rolled her eyes at him, pressed her drink into Morgan's hand when turning around, and walked away. She didn't get far though, since only a few steps later she felt a hand grabbing her by the wrist and being pulled back, landing against Morgan's hard chest, who was rather quick in having his lips placed on hers. _What the …?_

First there was surprise, followed by shock and realization that she actually was kissing Derek Morgan, a guy who she didn't even speak to just a few hours ago. Correction, he kissed her. Yeah, that was much better. At least it wasn't her fault. But all further thought vanished all of a sudden when Morgan started to kiss her in earnest and with all he had. At least it seemed like that to Penelope, who had never been kissed like that in all her life and therefore hung on to her dear life until it was over.

Morgan was rather quick in deepening the kiss as well, letting his tongue lazily stroke over her upper lips, slipping quickly inside when she actually moaned into the kiss and took full advantage of the situation in general. Not that she minded much. She couldn't actually think about anything or anyone right now. Apart from this kiss and how soft his lips felt, how strong his arms and how warm he was in general, how he held her, how his hands rested softly on her lower back and back of her neck, how he moved so efficiently and effective, taking time devouring her slowly. Maybe this was just a dream? If it was she never wanted to wake up. She might not have been on Derek Morgan's cheer squad, but one thing was for sure. This guy knew how to kiss you senseless and breathless.

When he finally let go of her lips Penelope didn't register anything for the first few moments, just laying in his arms, lips slightly parted and eyes closed. Was it over already? Did they actually really start? It felt more like some … prelude actually. But one look at Morgan and she was back to square one. He didn't even look at her, but rather at … Lynch. And then she realized. This was nothing at all to him. It was just some trip, a game to get even with Lynch for god knows what. She was just an accessory to this. What the hell was she thinking anyway? They had always hated each other. Why would he all of a sudden start liking her, or even loving her? And he definitely would not change his opinion about her in less than five minutes. What had she been thinking in thinking otherwise for even a moment?

"I … need to go," Penelope more whispered than anything else. Getting herself out of Morgan's arms before he even realized what was happening she did what she should have done before this whole play started. She fled. From all of this and all of them, getting into the first cab that came along the street and giving the driver her address. She had enough for one evening. The weekend was ahead of her and maybe she shouldn't leave her bed for all of it. She should bury herself under the sheets and cushions and the duvet, ignoring the outside world until she had to face them again.

Maybe she should also request a transfer. Lynch obviously had his doubts about her and Derek, which of course was right, cause there was no her and Derek Morgan. Even as a convincing actress she was a failure.


	3. nightly visits

_A/N: There'll be a wild mix of long and short chapters, mainly because I couldn't break the story any other way. This chapter'd qualify for an extremly short chapter. :) _

* * *

Making it home she got out of her clothes, leaving a trail from the front door to her bedroom and not caring about it at the moment. She could take care of it in the morning. Now she just wanted to crawl into bed, preferably with a large pint of double chocolate chip cookie ice cream and some rerun of 'Friends.'

She had neither the ice cream nor was there any rerun of Friends on at that time, so she had to settle for some DVD that she never managed to finish so far. Might as well do it now. It was either that or probably crying herself to sleep about the misery of her life.

Not that she had much chance for doing so, since only a little while after she had arrived home there was a knock on the door. Wondering who on earth could stand on the other side of that door at such an inhuman hour she trotted to the door, throwing on some old shirt and her panties. Right now she couldn't care less of who saw her in bright green silk panties or not, since it most likely wasn't anyone she would ever see again anyway.

Opening the door she had to take a double take, not believing what she saw. Standing in front of her was Derek Morgan, looking somewhat a funky mix of upset and amused. _Oh god, not now. _She certainly wasn't in the mood for_ him_ right now.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope finally managed to ask.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Morgan asked annoyed, and maybe the smile she had earlier spotted was just some illusion.

She sighed. Looked like he was not going to make this easy on her. "I don't know, Agent Morgan. Maybe you'd like to fill me in?"

He had the same expression like before, which only slightly shifted to something else for a second when she said 'Agent Morgan', like he wasn't expecting that. But what else would he have expected? They couldn't stand each other, although Penelope still couldn't explain why exactly that was.

Derek stood in front of her, studying her for a moment, as if unsure what to say. A thought which actually made Penelope laugh. Derek Morgan, the guy who could talk himself out of everything and into almost even more – especially beds of other women – seemed to not know what to say when it came to Penelope Garcia. Who would have thought?

"I … um … wanted to make sure you're alright," he finally said, looking at her with a stern expression, making it impossible for her to read him. Was he really here to make sure she was okay? If so why would he look at her as if he wanted to be anywhere else right now than in front of her door? And if that was the case why was he here to begin with?

"I'm fabulous," she said sarcastically, with a hint of bitterness. Seriously, how stupid could someone be? She wouldn't expect Morgan to show any sort of sympathy or whatever for her after the night she had, but he could have at least the decency to leave her alone until Monday. And then asking and seeing as if she was alright? What the hell? Even a guy who couldn't stand you should be able to tell that a night like tonight certainly wasn't made for repetitions.

"Or maybe you are just here to see the misery with your own eyes. What is wrong with men?" she asked nearly furious, as if the nights events finally caught up with her, before throwing the door shut, right into Derek Morgan's face, who stood shocked on the other side of it, wondering what that had been all about?

All he wanted to do was come by and make sure she was okay. After Penelope had left so quickly, giving him no chance at all to react he wanted to make at least sure she had gotten home safe and was more or less okay. Well, at least as okay as you could be after seeing your ex with his pregnant mistress. And now she was pissed at him for god knows what reason. What was her problem anyway?


	4. Friday's

_A/N: Thanks to all of you for all the comments and such. Won't be able to get to them tonight though since I have a bit of a down-day. I promise I get to them as soon as possible. _

* * *

She made it through the weekend without any further issues. No one else showed up at her door. No unexpected and unpleasant sightings of people she didn't want to ever see again. No drama. No calls. Just her, a pint of Ben and Jerry's, the Lifetime channel and nothing else. Occasionally she switched to fast food when she didn't want any more ice cream and that was basically it. For a moment she was thinking of maybe calling in sick on Monday, just to avoid the unavoidable for a day longer, but in the end she knew it wouldn't help. Sooner or later she had to show up at work, face Derek again, probably with her luck also Lynch and God only knew how many people had been witnesses to Friday night's events.

Being at work on Monday exceptionally early, in order to avoid running into anyone for as long as she could, she sat in her office, letting the images of Friday night pass by once again. From Kevin Lynch and his pregnant mistress, to Derek Morgan surprisingly taking her side and then of course the kiss. It was unexpected and came by surprise and yet her lips still tingled when thinking about that moment. Never before had she felt like she had at that moment when his lips were on hers.

But it would never happen again. The sooner she would realize that the better.

After an hour or so she heard familiar voices in front of her door, and just a few moments later JJ and Emily stood in her office, big smiles on their faces.

"Morning Penelope. You are in early," Emily greeted, followed by JJ.

"I just … couldn't sleep any longer," Penelope lied. Though technically it wasn't a lie.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked, sounding concerned, at which Penelope just nodded quickly. Better not to get her friends worried, otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

"Why did you leave on Friday so quickly? We couldn't see you any longer. Got anything to tell us?" Emily asked with a smile and Penelope wondered how much she should tell them.

"No, I just … didn't feel too well and decided to leave early," Penelope lied. She knew both of them didn't like Kevin Lynch and the things that happened with Derek would lead to way too many questions. Questions she wasn't able to and didn't want to answer right now. Mainly because she herself needed to find these answered first, before being able to give them to others.

"Oh okay, but you feeling better now?" JJ wondered.

"Yes, it's fine, no worries there."

"Good, hopefully you are okay on Friday as well. We made reservations at the Italian Restaurant you like so much in order to celebrate…" Emily announced, making Penelope curious.

"Celebrate what?" she asked, wondering if she had forgotten something.

Both JJ and Emily looked at each other for a moment, wondering whether their best friend was serious.

"Um … your birthday?" Emily asked cautiously.

Penelope eyes widened and she slapped her hand tp her forehead. How could she have forgotten about her own birthday? But then again the events of the last few days or even weeks had her rather occupied and distracted.

"You forgot about your own birthday?" JJ wondered. This certainly didn't seem like Penelope at all. She always celebrated her birthdays in style. Every year. It wasn't any big event or very flashy but it was a lot of fun with quite a few people. Every year. Seems like this year, of it hadn't been for JJ and Emily, she might not have had anything planned at all.

"I … didn't forget my birthday. I just … didn't feel like celebrating much this year. Seeing that I am single again and left for a younger – much younger – girl, that is pregnant now… I felt not in the mood for celebrating much," Penelope admitted, although it was partly a lie. She indeed had forgotten about her birthday, but now that her friends reminded her she didn't feel like celebrating anything at all. What was the point?

"Well, that sounds like even more reasons to go out then," Emily announced. "So we celebrate you being single again and now being able to enjoy all the great things that come with it."

Penelope looked up at her friend not sure whether she was actually serious. "What is so great about being single, please? It's actually more depressing."

"Well, for starters you don't have to let anyone know if you are going somewhere spontaneously. You don't have to 'report' to anyone and there are no discussions why you bought another pair of shoes or why you are never interested in football nights or stuff like that. You can just live your life the way you want it. You don't have to meet his friends every Saturday and you don't have to do things you don't really want…"

"And you wonder why you are still single," JJ interrupted Emily with a laugh.

"I'm not saying it's _always_ like that, just … you know?"

"I never really had those kind of issues with Kevin, to be honest. I mean … the biggest argument we had was about what movie to watch, if you don't count the end of our relationship. But other than that it was rather good between us. I did my thing, he did his and sometimes we did things together. I had my life, he had his. "

"That somehow doesn't really sound like a relationship, if you ask me," JJ muttered. "You were dating for how long again? Because the way you say it, it sounds more like you two just met. I mean … after two years with each other … didn't you think of … you know… taking things further, as in … marriage?" JJ continued carefully. She knew it wasn't the best topic to talk about, but at some point they had to talk about it anyway. And maybe it helped Penelope to get over Kevin as well.

"I thought about it," Penelope admitted. "But … I don't know if he would have been _the One_, you know? I guess the only thing I really wanted from him now was … a child. But that he didn't want to give me. So what point is there to think about marriage or things like that when he wasn't even ready to give me a child?"

"Um …most people have children after they married. Are you sure you … really … um … loved Lynch?" Emily asked, choosing her words extremely careful. The last thing she wanted was to upset her friend, but the question was also on JJ's mind as far as she could see.

There was silence for a while. No answer from Penelope which made JJ and Emily wonder. Was she not sure? Had Emily's interrogation-style questions made Penelope feel uncomfortable? Or was maybe the whole Lynch-theme still something that should better be avoided in general?

"He was there," was in the end all Penelope said, making JJ and Penelope wonder.

"He was there?" both of the women asked in surprise, not sure how to take Penelope's comment.

"He was … a guy who was interested. And he wasn't the worst option. I mean … I am not really a girl guys come flocking and bury with attention. And this is not some issue or self-consciousness thing; it is just reality. I am not the model type and I'm fine with that. I learned to live with it. You … take what's available and make the best of it. And Kevin Lynch was there. He was not a bad guy, at least a better option than I had before and … it worked. He wanted me, I wanted him. Or maybe it didn't… seeing how this all ended and who he left me for," Penelope explained, sounding almost resigned.

"Kevin Lynch is a moron and we will all go out Friday, have the night of a lifetime and have a lot of fun. So get your dancing shoes, wear a hot and tight dress and get styled up, cause we will hit town and show them how it's done," Emily announced, before turning around and leaving Penelope's office, leaving back JJ and Penelope who wondered what exactly 'it' is or was.


	5. meetings

_A/N: I thank you all for the reviews and alerts, the kind words and such. These things really can make a difference and in the end probably get us writers to write even more. LOL So thank you all very much.  
_

* * *

The week went by slowly, every day dragging out longer and did take twice as long to finish as the one before.

At some point Penelope thought she would never make it to the end of the week. She and Kevin had broken up over a week ago and so far she hadn't seen him too often. Until Friday night, at that wedding and that scene that still haunted her. Since then he was practically everywhere. He crossed her way in the morning when she came into work, and it didn't even matter when she came in, he came in at more or less the same time, making Penelope decide by Thursday that taking the stairs was much more preferred by her than sharing an elevator just one more day with him. It wasn't as if they spoke about anything, but the silence, the awkward silence was just unbearable. On Wednesday she saw him getting in the elevator and therefore decided on waiting for the next, just to step right into Derek Morgan's arms. Literally. He couldn't be fast enough to remove his hands from her and stand in the furthest corner of the elevator possible. So on Thursday, not keen on seeing Morgan or Lynch, she took the steps right away, just to run into Derek Morgan once she made it to the sixth floor. Running into Derek Morgan who just got a refill of coffee, which was now halfway over her white blouse.

For a moment he stood in front of her, looking like he wasn't sure about what to say or do. Finally he said a 'Sorry I didn't see you'. Yeah, because she was so easy to not notice. This just wasn't her week. Maybe tomorrow she should just stay home, seeing how this week so far went for her. But than again, could it get _any_ worse?

"Don't … I mean … never mind," she just answered before walking to her office and looking through her go-bag, which she was required to have, despite the fact that she as a tech would rather rarely join the team on road. Finding another shirt she went for the bathrooms to change.

Stepping out of the stall looking at herself in the mirror she had to realize that the stress and pain of the last few weeks hadn't gone unnoticed on her. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, had pale and rather old looking skin, her eyes had a certain sadness about them and the dark circles under her eyes matched the color of her chocolate colored skirt. The way she looked right now she wasn't fooling anyone who she tried to convince that she was way over Lynch and happily back to living her life to the fullest. She wasn't really hung up on him either, she just … the whole scene at Friday night's wedding had taken its toll on her. With seeing who he left her for, with that whole humiliation of him never wanting children with her, but his mistress got them within months and of course the whole debacle with Derek Morgan. Who would be able to make it through any of this looking like nothing had ever affected them?

Freshening up her make-up to at least hide the worst she left the bathrooms again, running right into Derek Morgan once more. Today just wasn't her day. _Clearly. _

"We seriously have to stop meeting like this," Penelope just hissed before she started to head towards her office. After a few steps she turned around, walking towards Derek again and stopped in front of him, looking at him for a moment, before grabbing him by the wrist and pulled him with her.

"What the hell? Have you lost your mind?" she could hear coming from him, shortly before they reached her office. She pulled him inside, closed the door behind her and looked at him for another moment. Derek looked questioningly at her, not sure what was going on or what this was all about. Okay, maybe he had an idea what this could be about.

"Sit," Penelope offered, pointing towards her office chair.

"I'd rather stand," Morgan replied.

Penelope shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, then you won't mind if I sit." She sat down, turning the chair towards Derek, to look at him for a few more moments.

"Is there a point with this or will you just stare at me for a few more moments before I can go back to doing what I was doing before you … dragged me in here?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I guess we have at some point to talk about … things," Penelope said clumsily, not sure how to name last Friday.

"What things?" he asked confused.

"Friday things," was Penelope's reply, who was getting more irritated with the guy in front of her. _What else could they talk about?_

"What about Friday?"

Penelope looked at Derek Morgan for a moment, wondering whether he was serious or just trying to push a few buttons.

"You know what? Just … leave. What on earth was I even thinking? What could we possibly have to talk about?" she asked more herself then him, before turning around in her chair and facing her screens. This humiliation just never stopped.

"So first you drag me in here, telling me then we have to talk and then you just send me away when I am not even sure what you want to talk about?" Morgan asked, clearly irritated.

"Well, what of Friday do you remember that I might want to talk to you about? Clearly not some conquest you made during the party or something like that, since I couldn't care less what you do or don't do." She knew he wasn't drunk on Friday, mainly because he seemed sober when he was standing in front of her door. So unless he didn't get drunk afterwards, for which she didn't see any reason, he sure as hell remembered.

Morgan seemed to think. And think. And think a bit more, since Penelope waited patiently for an answer he seemed to try to find and come up with right now. This was getting ridiculous and she really started to hate him now. Of course he would use that golden opportunity to humiliate her even more. What a stupid girl she had been for even having the idea of being able to just talk to a guy like him.

She was about to tell him to never mind and just go, when he all of a sudden seemed to have come to an end of his thinking.

"You mean the whole Lynch thing?" Derek finally asked, making Penelope wonder once again. She nodded, letting him do the talking. She had been embarrassed enough for one day. If he wasn't going to mention their kiss she wouldn't say it either. Maybe he just wanted to forget about it, as much as she wanted. And maybe he was successful already, something she still was far, far, far away from. Every time she thought about that moment her skin started to tingle all over again, her body got hit by a sudden wave of heat and she wasn't able to form any coherent thought for a moment or two.

"What happened between you two anyway? You seem to hate him almost more than you hate me…" Penelope remarked, before she could stop herself.

"I don't hate you," was his quick answer. "You're just … so … ," Derek continued, making Penelope move to the edge of her seat now. She was _so_ going to listen what he would say next. The answer to that question had been with her ever since she started and met Derek Morgan. "…so … not FBI-like," he finally finished.

"Not FBI like?" Penelope repeated, just staring at him for a moment. "I … I'm just going to take that as a compliment for now, although I am pretty sure it was meant as an insult."

"I … I certainly did not… I mean … you are just … so … very different," Morgan all of a sudden started again, choosing his words very careful. "You are not really the … umm… typical FBI girl. You don't wear the black suit with white shirts and your shoes are made for everything, but certainly not running. You are … colorful and quirky. And you have a weird sense of humor. You can't really see blood and don't do too well with cruelty in pictures, yet your job kind of requires you to look at things like that every day. You are not the typical FBI girl. I … just … avoid you. I don't necessarily hate you."

"Don't necessarily? That sounds like you yourself aren't sure," Penelope admitted, seeing Morgan moving from one foot to the other. Someone clearly wasn't comfortable with this discussion.

"You are just … contradicting," he finally said, making Penelope raise an eyebrow.

"Contradicting?" she repeated.

"Will you please stop repeating everything I say? That is actually rather annoying."

"Well I'm sorry, Agent Morgan, but in the last few minutes you haven't said much that would help me actually understand you. On one hand you don't hate me, but think I am not your average FBI girl, which I still don't know how to take and then you tell me I am contradicting, which – to be honest – I also have no idea how to take. I am the way I am, and I'm sorry if my behavior or the way I am does not fit with your general FBI tough ass chick…"

"Are you looking for my approval or something? Why does it matter so much to you how I mean things? Whether they are meant as a compliment or rather just a fact? Why do you care so much whether I avoid or seek you, why I hate or love you? What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, okay? I can usually ignore you pretty well. Although the fact that we work together makes it sometimes rather awkward or difficult. But … last Friday with that … kiss and your whole acting and behaving …"

"Ah, that's what this is all about," Morgan interrupted her with his realization, making Penelope wonder once again whether this was all just some joke to him. "Listen, it was just a kiss. And nothing more. A mere act of desperation if you'd like. Lynch was … a total jerk and should have been taught a lesson years ago. I just … witnessed the whole scene for a while and … to be honest no one deserves to be put through what Lynch put you through that night…" Morgan started to explain.

"You felt sorry for me? Is that it?" Penelope interrupted now him, knowing the answer already before he nodded. "Listen … I ... I don't need anyone's agony or pity or act of mercy or kindness or whatever. I am very well capable of helping me myself. Thank you very much. I appreciate the concern though," Penelope said, making it more than clear that she was anything else than happy with his reasoning. "And in case you haven't noticed, there were people around. Plenty of people. People who might see this sort of action as more than just … a mere act of desperation, how you put it so nicely. Do you even know how that makes me look? I leave one guy and hook up with another just a week later. That's very … professional. Especially seeing that both work for the FBI," she kept on, stopping for a moment, before going on. "I think you better leave now," she turned around in her chair, facing her screens again. And this time he left.


	6. silver linings

_A/N: My actual intention with this was to merge this chapter with the next in order to keep the story and the interaction - or it's lack LOL - between Morgan and Garcia moving, but it would have gotten a wayyyyy too long chapter if I had done that. There are quite a few of these 'filler' chapters actually...  
_

* * *

The day itself ticked by as slowly as the previous ones had been, and even worse after she had spoken to Derek Morgan, which didn't also do a lot to increase her mood that day. A fact which was picked up rather quickly by JJ and Emily when they came, picking her up for their usual lunch together.

"What got your mood so low today, Penelope?" JJ chirped.

"Nothing, just … ah, never mind. It's nothing important," Penelope waved her best friend away.

"Well, if it isn't important than why are you so pissy?" Emily replied, picking up one of the gossip magazines that were laying next to Penelope and skipped through them, not paying much attention to them.

"Can't a girl have a bad day once in a while?"Penelope asked.

"Sure, but usually you are the exception. I mean … you are barely ever unhappy. You are always joyful and just in good spirits. It is unusual to see you like this. So … I guess whatever got you there in the first place … must be more than 'nothing important'."

Penelope sighed for a moment. "Well … it's just … something … Derek Morgan said to me," Penelope finally admitted, trying to stay as vague as possible. Her best friend still didn't know about last Friday and the kiss, or the run in with Kevin Lynch. And she wanted to keep it like that. They would probably end up reading things into situations where nothing was to be read into. After all it was 'just a kiss' as Morgan put it. And he had already half forgotten about his 'act of desperation'.

"You guys actually talked?" Emily blurted out, getting elbowed just a moment later by JJ, who looked at her with a warning expression. "I mean … usually you don't even acknowledge each other's presence really."

There was silence for a long, few moments and it became obvious that Penelope wouldn't say anything.

"What … what did he say?" JJ asked carefully, wondering as much as Emily.

"Um … stuff," was all Penelope gave as an answer, making Emily and JJ say at the same time "Stuff?" The question marks and signs of confusion all over their faces.

Penelope just nodded at this, really not wanting to drag this any further.

"Penelope, you … um … have to admit it is quite a leap of quantum to go from … not even looking at each other to all of a sudden speaking about _stuff_," JJ probed, but didn't get really far.

"Maybe we had … an overnight insight into our relationship," Penelope defended herself, knowing that this argument wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Now you already have a relationship? That is pretty speedy to go from not acknowledging each other's presence in the same room to having a relationship," Emily remarked, looking at JJ.

"We … always had a relationship, I mean ... we are colleagues."

"Yeah, but no one would know about that, I mean for people on the outside of the BAU they wouldn't think you two know each other, yet work together. You two basically went out of your ways to avoid and ignore the other one. I mean … there even have been several meetings with Hotch about this. Are we finally at some point where you'll be able to talk to each other?" JJ asked with a smile.

Penelope just looked at both them with a look that clearly read '_I don't think so'_.

"Maybe we should ask Morgan," JJ suggested towards Emily in what she assumed was a low voice.

Before Penelope could say anything her friends were already out of the door again, telling her to meet them at the elevators in ten minutes. It probably wouldn't really take them any longer than that to get the information they were looking for from a guy like Morgan who couldn't even make himself not talk about his conquests, Penelope figured he would have probably spilled already half the conversation between them before JJ and Emily really had asked a question.

XXXX

Surprisingly to Penelope, Morgan hadn't really said anything to JJ and Emily, since they spent their whole lunch asking Penelope question she had assumed would have been answered by Morgan.

"He wasn't very cooperative," JJ informed her. "In fact he didn't say anything at all. He just looked at Emily and me as if we were the enemy and any piece of information could cost him his life. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing that should really interest you. What is your sudden obsession with him and me anyway? Whenever I told you the past few years about how Morgan treated me you never really paid much attention, and now, all of a sudden you what to know everything first?"

"It isn't as if we weren't interested. It just seemed a smart idea to stay out of your business. I mean… we after all," Emily started, pointing at JJ and herself , "are working with Morgan. We are required to have a professional relationship with him, so we can't really pick sides, can we?" Emily asked. JJ nodded agreement before taking over.

"And he never treated you badly. He just … ignored you. I mean it wasn't as if he was disrespectful or stuff like that. You just never got along and apart from the one or two occasions when you were at each other's throats … you got along. Well, you at least didn't kill each other," JJ smiled softly at her friend, and Penelope saw Emily nod.

"So about tomorrow night," Emily all of a sudden changed subjects, probably knowing she wouldn't get very far with their friend anyway. Might as well just go along and talk about something that would get them somewhere.

"What about it?" Penelope asked.

"Well, have you picked out a bar yet where we go after we had dinner and stuff? You know, a place where we find Kevin Lynch's replacement for you. Or get drunk. Depending on how things go."

Penelope looked at Emily for a moment. Drunk? Never a good idea.

"Can't we just … um … have dinner at my place and just enjoy a good night in?" she asked her friends, who looks at her questioningly.

"But it's your birthday," came JJ's argument, followed by Emily's "Nonsense. A night like tomorrow is made for going out, hooking up with hot guys and just forget about the drama in your life. If you can't do that on your birthday, when else do you want to do it?"

So it was decided. And Penelope had to face her fate. She didn't feel like going out much, but at least the one thing she wouldn't have to worry about was running into Derek Morgan. At least _one_ silver lining. Or so she thought.


	7. secrets

The Friday itself was passing by quicker than the entire week and the whole day people dropped in and out of her office, wishing her all the best for her birthday, bringing coffee or some pastries for some sort of treat. Emily and JJ were by now at their tenth visit this morning.

They invited her for lunch and when the day finally ended made sure she was aware that their reservations for the restaurant would be at 8pm sharp. They more or less ordered her to dress up in something fancy and sexy, get into some heels and meet them in front of the place. Penelope at some stage feared that if she wouldn't promise to be there, bright eyed and bushy tailed, in said clothes they would come after her, making sure she picked the right clothes.

They had fun at the restaurant, laughing a lot and just having a great time all together and it got late. Later than any of them had expected. They wanted to be at the bar an hour ago.

"Where's the rush?" Penelope asked, when JJ gave their cab driver the address.

"Nothing. It's just that I told the guys we would be there a while ago already…"

"What guys?" Penelope asked suspiciously. She secretly hoped that this wasn't going to end with male strippers or stuff like that.

"The rest of the team. Hotch, Rossi and a few other people from work, as well as Will," JJ announced innocently.

"You invited the team?" Penelope asked, slightly panicked. "That wasn't good, was it?"

"Why not? They asked if we had any plans, and I told them. I did not know it would be a top secret mission. It's just about having fun and a few drinks. By the time we will make it there they probably have already left anyway, seeing we are way too late…"

Penelope wondered whether 'team' also meant that Derek Morgan would be there? But that was ridiculous. Why should he be there? He probably had some hot date, with some model –like girl like so often and he also couldn't have cared less.

They made it to the bar eventually, and to JJ and Emily's surprise all of the others were still there. And if some were missing then JJ and Emily didn't know they had been officially invited in the first place. Penelope took a quick glance around. It was still rather crowded in the place, the DJ was playing late 90's songs thrown together in some remix and everyone there seemed to have fun.

They had a great time for about an hour. Penelope met a few really good looking guys and was just in the middle of conversation, talking about one thing or another, when her eyes all of a sudden spotted _him._ What the hell was Derek Morgan doing here?

The guy she had been talking to was forgotten. She could hear him still talking about god knows what, but she was long focused on something else. Her eyes followed him through the bar, saw him walk over to the table with JJ, Rossi and the others and greeted them. She could see the surprise in almost everyone's face, no one having expected to see him here tonight.

She turned to the guy she had been talking to, smiled and tried to concentrate on the conversation, tried to occupy herself with anything else than Derek Morgan, but it was nearly impossible. Her eyes kept being drawn back to the table, to the crowd, to Derek Morgan and to the girls that all of a sudden found their way around the tables now. Girls that she didn't know and that hadn't been there earlier.

Penelope could only roll her eyes. Of course. The Derek Morgan effect. Wherever he went, girls just followed.

Eventually her companion must have noticed her constant distraction and left her back alone, making his way through the room to find someone else to talk to. Someone who would at least listen for a bit longer than three minutes.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she heard all of a sudden, coming from behind her. Turning around she found confirmation in what she had suspected. Derek Morgan was standing behind her.

"Why would you want to do that?" Penelope asked irritated.

"It's … your birthday. At least that's what I've been told. And … I just thought it might be a nice gesture."

"No, thank you. I'm covered," Penelope replied, holding up her glass.

Looking at him curiously, Penelope then asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What is your problem?" Morgan asked.

"My problem?" she asked confused. "Other than you?" she asked in mean tone and regretted it immediately when she saw his expression change. She didn't mean to sound catty or mean. It was all JJ and Emily's fault for bringing her here tonight. If they wouldn't have brought her to the bar Penelope certainly wouldn't have been pissy. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciated it and their dinner was really nice, as well of the gesture of the team to show up and keep buying her drinks. But … she also could have done without half this evening and more with a warm bed and her apartment,

"I'm your problem?" Morgan asked back, making a step forward, closer to her.

"Well, you and your…. fan club," she replied, motioning towards the girls that were still around their table, awaiting impatiently Morgan's return. And judging by their looks they didn't appreciate Penelope holding him back from returning.

"So you are my problem. You and your … behavior," she started again, getting an empty look from Morgan. "Oh right, I forgot. It was just a kiss. You seem to be the kind of person that just goes around and kisses random people. In order to save them from god knows what. And did you call it? A mere act of desperation… It was just a kiss" Penelope snarled at him.

Before Morgan could respond both of them heard gasps coming from behind. "You kissed?" Emily asked in disbelief, whereas JJ was looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" Morgan asked irritated. "No, we… didn't." It was a lie, but no one apart from Penelope and him knew it. "We just … stood … um .. too close, so it looked to Lynch as if we did kiss. But we didn't. Just … stuff like that, you know?" he kept going, hoping that it made sense and satisfied their need for gossip without sacrificing either himself or Penelope.

"Lynch saw you kissing?" JJ exclaimed excited. She looked like that were the best news in years. A fact that made Morgan wonder what was wrong with all of them.

"We didn't …" he started arguing, but knew it was a weak defense and as long as Penelope wouldn't step in to have his back this was a lost battle. And looking as Penelope right now, she looked more like she would come after him instead of backing him up.

He knew it was a bad idea to come here tonight. But when he had overheard the girls talking about to night and that it was Penelope's birthday, he just couldn't help it. Derek Morgan knew it would end in way too many situations that would raise too many questions he didn't want to answer, especially not to himself, since he himself didn't know what it meant. The thing was as much as he wanted to stay away from this, there was just something about Penelope that kept dragging him in. Every single time. That's how he ended up with Penelope at the wedding in front of Lynch, how they ended up in her office, yelling at each other, and how he now had to explain himself in a situation that wasn't even anyone else's business than his own. he stayed away from girls like Penelope Garcia for a reason. And yet, even experience had taught him to follow his own advise and stay the hell away, he nevertheless made it to the bar tonight.


	8. enemies

_A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting but I came down with a flu the past few days and hit rock bottom last night. I am feeling much better today and since I didn't manage to post last night I give you two chapters combined in one. As a compromise. Also... I will be leaving for the US tomorrow. I hope to post while I'm there, just maybe a bit later during the day. If I shouldn't be able to post - you never know - you won't hear from me before Wednesday. _

* * *

After JJ overhearing them and started asking questions Morgan decided to leave the bar, much to Penelope's dismay, since she now was all on her own having to endure JJ and Emily asking questions and trying to get any little detail out of her. Apparently their idea of the best way to get these details was to buy her drinks. Loads of drinks. With plenty of alcohol in them.

Of course, obviously, neither of them had believed Derek Morgan's dumb story of standing too close and just seeming to others like they kissed and the fact that JJ was smiling like hell the moment she had heard that Kevin Lynch had seen Morgan and Penelope probably wasn't a good sign either. And certainly didn't help Penelope to get out of that easy and quick.

The rest of the party had left either shortly before or after Morgan's departure, and so it was now only Penelope and the girls.

"Why didn't you tell us?" JJ asked.

"Um …," Penelope started. "Because there is nothing to say?"

"You kissing Derek Morgan is nothing?" JJ asked in disbelief with a small smile on her lips.

"Technically he kissed me," Penelope remarked clumsy, noticing too late that now there was no way of denying or finding abstruse stories of why it only seemed like they kissed. One look at JJ and Emily and she knew there was no denying and no back-paddling.

"_He_ kissed _you_?" Emily asked surprised and astonished.

"What? Am I so unacceptable that even my best friends think I wouldn't get lucky once?" Penelope mocked, not believing her best friends.

"No … Pen, that … that's not what I meant. It is just … when it comes to who kissed who first … I would have guessed it would have been you, since … well … we are talking about Derek Morgan here …"

"Exactly. The guy who probably bedded everything that walks and is female by now," Penelope interrupted not understanding what her friend's point was.

"But … if thinking about who of the two of you are … behaving worst you have to admit it is … Morgan, who can be at times rather … stubborn, to say the least. You on the other hand act way more reasonable and responsible. You both might not really like or acknowledge each other's presence really, but at least … you … seem to be more willing to make a step towards him if needed," JJ explained calmly, making Penelope think. Her friend had a point. Out of the two of them she certainly was the one with more … ability to overlook certain issues if needed. He on the other hand seemed rather preset with his idea about her and them. Was there even a '_them'_?

"Okay, anyway… So he kissed me. On Friday. At the wedding. In front of Kevin Lynch and his stupid new girl. But …" Penelope stopped, took a sip from her drink, and seeing how Emily and JJ were impatiently waiting for her to continue. "Turns out he just did it out of an act of desperation. Pity. He felt sorry for me. Isn't that great? There I am, getting kissed like I haven't in a long, long time, never actually if I am not entirely wrong, and he just did it out of pity," Penelope blurted. To hell with it and stupid Derek Morgan. He wanted to make it a big, 'never happened' mystery? She would tell the whole world. Payback. Some sort of it.

"Out of pity?" Emily asked. "Act of desperation?" JJ followed.

"That's his own words," Penelope admitted. "Well, at least the desperation thing. The pity I just added. Since I guess it one way or another feels the same anyway."

"Oh, Penelope," JJ sighed, attempting to pull her friend into a hug.

"As if I need pity," Penelope muttered, making JJ stop mid-action.

Her friend looked at her for a moment with a weird expression on her face. "Do you want it to happen again?" she asked, a smile spreading all over her face.

"What?" Penelope asked shocked. "Why … why would I want that? I don't even like Derek Morgan."

"And?" Emily now asked. "That hasn't stopped people before. You don't necessarily need to like someone to kiss them, or sleep with them."

Penelope just looked at her friend. "I'm so not going to sleep with Derek Morgan."

"But you want to kiss him again?" JJ still smiled. Penelope just sighed, admitting defeat. Her friends were right. Despite the fact that she and Morgan probably hated each others guts, she certainly had spent a huge amount of time in the past seven days reliving last Friday.

"How screwed am I?" she finally asked. JJ just smiled softly at her, while Emily seemed to think.

"On a scale from 1 to 10? A solid 7. But it could be worse."

"How can it be worse? I want a guy I actually hate?" Penelope asked surprised.

"Hate is such a big word. You guys more dislike each other. And … how? Well, no idea, but I have seen it happen before. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Why do you guys actually not get along anyway? I never understood that," JJ wondered, making Penelope just shrug.

"Ask Morgan. He just … had always been like that. He says I'm too … un-FBI-like. I wear too bright clothes and am not really your typical FBI-kick-ass-chick and stuff like that. I tried in the beginning to see if there might be a way of us getting along, seeing that we are working in the same team, and I thought it might be working, but … somehow after a few days he kind of turned weird on me. After that I just left it at that. If he didn't want to, I certainly wouldn't force it."

It was the face of their friend in that moment that made Emily and JJ decide on going after Derek Morgan first thing Monday morning. Things had to change. For the better. And if his and her reactions were any indication, they would. It was just a matter of time.

Shortly after that the three women made their way back home, bringing first Penelope home and wishing her once again a happy birthday, despite the fact that it was already the next day and then left off to make their way home to their own homes.

XXXXX

Penelope spent yet again a whole weekend in bed, screening her calls, which made JJ yell at her after the third time having only gotten hold of the answering machine. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to anyone, the problem she had was that she didn't really remember much of the night before. The last thing she remembered was Morgan making some stupid comment about them and JJ and Emily finding out that they had shared a kiss. That he had kissed her actually. Not that she ever would initiate anything with a guy like Derek Morgan. He was too … everything she didn't need. And too much trouble. The kind of trouble Penelope didn't want and need.

After lounging in her bed the entire two days, living off ice cream, take-out food and the Lifetime channel, probably spending more time thinking about Derek Morgan and what would happen on Monday then what was good for her own sanity, Penelope had to face the start of the work week again.

She wasn't in her office longer than a few moments when she heard JJ and Emily coming in.

"Where have you been all weekend?" JJ asked, once the two women made it inside their friend's office.

"Maybe we should rather ask 'With whom have you been?'" Emily laughed.

"I have been with no one," Penelope assured her friends, "and I was just … doing nothing. I didn't feel too well to be honest."

"Are you better now?" JJ asked concerned. "It's not that bug that seems to be going around right now, is it?"

"It's nothing, no worry. I just needed a few days in my bed and that's all," Penelope explained, seeing JJ relax.

"Nothing beats a few good days in bed, especially with the right company," Emily laughed.

"What is it with you today?" Penelope asked her friend curiously, who just looked at her quizzically.

"Are we still up for lunch?" JJ asked before Emily could answer, getting a nod from both woman.

Just then Hotch came to Penelope's office, searching for Emily and JJ to get them to make it to the conference room, for some sort of a meeting.

Although sounding mean Penelope was glad to be alone again, having not to have her friends fishing for more information about a certain colleague of theirs. Penelope didn't understand their whole interest in what had happened between her and Derek Morgan anyway. After all it was a kiss. One hell of a kiss, but still a kiss.

A few hours later she once again heard footsteps coming towards her door, hoping it wouldn't be Emily or JJ again trying to find out more.

"You busy, Garcia?" she all of a sudden heard Derek Morgan's voice behind her_. What the…?_

"Would it make any difference if I was?" she asked, knowing whatever he came for was probably not going to be joyful.

"No," came his answer. She heard the door being shut and all of a sudden he stood behind her, turning her chair around so she was facing him.

"What the hell did you tell Prentiss and JJ when I left Friday?" he asked, sounding not too happy. She could now either lie to save face or jump the shark and just tell him straight out what she thought and had done. Then he would at least see that she wasn't one of usual girls that would yield the moment they feared he might not like something.

"Nothing, I have no idea what you are talking about," was her reply, and so much for showing him she wasn't one of his usual girls. "And what makes you think that whatever they are doing or saying or god knows what is a result of whatever I did?"

"Well, because when I left the bar on Friday they were getting some information they weren't supposed to know about. And now they keep snickering about something behind my back every time I pass them and … " Morgan started to fill her in, but Penelope wasn't really interested.

"Grow a pair of balls, will you? My god, some girls talk behind your back about god knows what and you, being the guy you are, of course assume it must be about you. Paranoid much?" Penelope rolled her eyes at him, wondering what the hell was going on in this guy's head.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked, looking at her with a mix of shock and madness.

"You heard what I said. When does the world actually not spin around Derek Morgan? And if you want to know what they are talking about why don't you just ask them like any other normal gown up would do?" she asked, starting to get more and more irritated by him the longer he was in her office. "Oh, no wait, you can't. Because that might risk you actually running into too many questions. Questions I apparently had to answer on Friday after you took off. If you don't want anyone to know you shouldn't have kissed me in the first place," she kept going, one step before yelling. There was just something about this guy that drove her nuts.

"So they know?" he just asked, deciding to ignore all her other comments.

"Of course they know. What the hell do you take them for? Any stupid 4th grader would have known that your ridiculous explanation of …"she started, interrupted for a moment to look for the right words and then went on. "… of 'standing too close and seeming like it was a kiss when it wasn't'" she mocked, trying to imitate his voice as best as she could. " that this was nothing more than just a stupid and completely ridiculous explanation. How stupid do you think JJ and Emily are?"

Morgan just stood there for a moment, looking at Penelope, not sure what to say. Then he shock his head, mumbling something Penelope didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I wanted to help you and that's the gratitude," he started, but couldn't finish because Penelope stood up and walked towards him. A moment later he felt her hand on his check, the slap probably leaving a bruise.

"Gratitude? What for? For making a complete fool out of me in front of my two best friends and probably an entire wedding party?" she asked in disbelief. "Rot in hell, Derek Morgan," were her last words before leaving her office and vanishing. Morgan just stood back in her office, letting his hand stroke over where she had slapped him.


	9. of the charts

_A/N: Told you I would make it. =) And since my internal clock is confused - it is actually 4am for me Europe time, but here in Minnesota it's just 10p - I porbably spent half the night writing on some new stuff. LOL Well, there are always advantages to everything. _

* * *

Penelope had been hiding in the bathroom first, before deciding this was rather pathetic. And so Hollywood. All she needed now were the tears and him to come running in, apologizing and feeling all sorry and miserable. Since _that_ would never happen, she also could save herself the tears. She was running more from herself then from him or what he said. She couldn't care less what he had said, but what she cared about was her own actions. Penelope Garcia had never been much of a girl of dramatic actions, and slapping a guy across his face in the middle of her own office officially counted as dramatic. And she didn't even know what brought it on.

After looking at her own reflection in the mirror for way too long she decided she needed a change in scenery for a moment and left the restrooms, making her way to the elevators, and then outside. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help clear her mind and the confusion that was fogging it right now. What was it with this guy, who made her all so screwed up and act so irrational. She usually was rather well able to control herself and her feelings, but every time Derek Morgan was around or near Penelope seemed to lose her cool. A fact that rather irritated her, the longer she thought about it. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down a bit, when her eyes fell on someone familiar walking up the stairs to the entrance. And of course it would be Kevin Lynch. The universe wasn't that gentle to spare her one day from extra humiliation when opportunity was given. On his arm hung his pregnant girlfriend, who now was a brunette.

Thinking about her options for a moment, Penelope decided that she would endure Derek Morgan's company any given day of the week over seeing Kevin Lynch with his misses. It wasn't as if there was envy or jealousy involved. No, Penelope knew she certainly wasn't jealous or envious, at least not of that chick having Kevin Lynch for a boyfriend. After all Penelope dated him for over two years, she knew what it felt like to be Kevin Lynch's girlfriend. Letting out a sigh, knowing sooner or later she had to get back inside anyway, she turned on her heel, not even acknowledging Kevin's presence and went back inside, where she ran into Derek Morgan's arms. Literally.

"We have to stop meeting like that," he said to her, his voice rather neutral.

"We sure do," she agreed.

They stood opposite of each other for a moment, no one saying a word, just looking at each other.

"I think I should…" both started at the same time, looking at each other with surprise. it seemed like neither one expected the other one to speak.

Penelope made a motion for him to continue. She was expecting all sort of thing he could say to her now, starting from reading her the riot act for her action before. She certainly wasn't ready for what he actually did say.

"For what it's worth…. I'm sorry for earlier. What I said … should maybe have been phrased differently or maybe not said at all, I just … thought … it was just the whole situation that kind of took over," he rambled and Penelope was knocked speechless for a moment. Did Derek Morgan really just apologize to her?

"It's okay. I guess we both were … not acting appropriately. I'm sorry for what I did. It hasn't been exactly the easiest week for me," she started and saw him look up, which made her quickly continue. "Not that ... this is an excuse for anything. I … my mind has just have been all over the place lately and I guess the earlier conversation didn't help either of us or our professional relationship in any way. And neither did me … um … slapping you," she admitted, chewing on her lower lip. Derek Morgan made her nervous. She didn't even know why, couldn't explain it. And the fact that he looked at her in this weird way didn't help either. She was about to say something else when she heard a voice behind them.

"Ah, the first lover's spat?" she heard by an oh-so-familiar voice. Kevin Lynch, of course. Who else? Exactly what she needed now.

Turning on her heel, she put on her best fake smile she could and said to him "Get lost," before turning around on her heel again, and started walking away.

"I see … you … later," she said to Morgan when passing him rather halting. And why she said that now was a mystery to her. Maybe it was just the whole situation with Lynch all of a sudden watching, that she wanted to keep up appearance of them actually going out. Maybe it was something else.

"Yeah I'll see you later, babe," she heard coming from Morgan. And she certainly hadn't expected an answer, nevertheless this one.

A few hours after her apology to Morgan, JJ and Emily came by her office, picking her up for their lunch.

One look at her best friends and she knew they hadn't gotten anything out of Derek as they had hoped last night. Of course they wouldn't, Penelope thought. Why should he volunteer information on something he wanted to forget as soon as possible and declare as never happened?

They argued for a moment on where to get lunch, before it was decided to go to a small place they hadn't been in ages.

"What do you think of Derek Morgan?" Emily asked the moment they were seated in the little restaurant around the corner.

"Excuse me?" Penelope asked surprised whereas JJ looked at Emily quizzically.

"What do you think of Derek Morgan? As a guy I mean. Not your general 'I can't stand him'."

Penelope looked at her friend for a moment, not sure where this was going or whether there was any point with this. Was this just another of her tried to fish for information?

"I can't stand him," Penelope just smiled at Emily for a moment, getting a rolling of eyes from her friend.

"We know that much," she commented. "But I mean, as a guy. You have to admit he does look good…" she emphasized 'good'.

"If you dig the whole hunky, bulky, shallow and superficial thing," Penelope replied, taking a sip from her coke they had ordered when sitting down.

"For a guy you can't stand you sure seem to use a lot of words of describing him," JJ laughed.

"Yes, using words that are not in the least positive. What is this sudden interest in him anyway? You wanna have a go at him? Be my guest."

"Hmm… I was thinking more like maybe you should have that go at him," Emily bluntly said, making Penelope cough on her coke for a moment.

"What?" she asked shocked, once she composed herself again. "Are you insane? Me and him? We would probably end up killing each other within the first few days."

"Well, they say opposites attract," JJ admitted, making Penelope turn towards her friend and looking at her stunned.

"Before I date Derek Morgan, hell freezes over. Trust me, that will never happen. Ever. I don't even understand what gives you that idea. Has he … mentioned something?" Penelope wondered.

"Should he?" Emily asked interested.

"What do I know? All I know is that he is a jerk. The further away he stays from me the better. My life doesn't need that sort of drama."

"Maybe you are wrong. Maybe he is exactly what your life is missing," Emily smiled at her, making her wonder what was going on? When had they decided on playing matchmaker? Well, that certainly was a lost cause.

"Why? The drama and trouble I have already isn't enough? I need him to add to it? Interesting theory, but I think you better get your head checked. You are talking kind of weird. What has you lately so obsessed with him anyway? Maybe it is you who needs him in her life," Penelope figured.

"Well, I admit, I have to agree with the point that dating him would certainly be … interesting, to say the least," JJ laughed, not sure what Emily had planned with this.

"You now as well?" Penelope asked JJ surprised. This got better any minute. "I am not going to date Derek Morgan. Ever. I mean … we don't even like each other. We hate each other's guts. Don't you think that could be a slight obstacle?"

Emily just shrugged at that question, before answering. "Well, I don't see much problem with that. As long as you keep the fights clean, and the sex dirty," she smirked at her friend and Penelope just started at her for a moment.

"Oh my, I can't believe you just said that. This was the last thing I needed to imagine…" Penelope whined, seeing JJ laugh.

"Well at least we know that's something you wouldn't have to worry with him."

"What?" Penelope looked at JJ. "Fights?"

"No, the sex. Especially the dirty part," she laughed back and Penelope was sure that everyone now was against her.

"That at least explains why he has so many girls flocking him. Because he is so good at that," Emily laughed as well, making JJ laugh even more.

"Can we please change the topic?" Penelope nearly pleaded. She didn't really like where this conversation was going.

"I have to agree with JJ here," Emily nodded towards their friend. "That's the one thing you wouldn't have to worry about with Derek Morgan. Because if only half the stories about him are true, there is no way you'll leave his – or your – bed unsatisfied. The actual opposite to Lynch. And how you managed to stick around that guy for so long is still beyond me," Emily shock her head in wonder.

"Sex is certainly not everything in a relationship," Penelope argued, seeing both JJ and Emily look at her surprised.

"No, it's not, but it certainly is an important part. And when it comes to sex I somehow have my doubts that Kevin Lynch is _your man_. He looks like he barely is able to walk straight…" Emily started, and saw JJ looking at her shocked. "What? That guy cheated on our girl. I think that qualifies for me being allowed to trash-talk about him. And don't play Little Miss Innocent here, JJ. You were never going to be become member of his fan club anytime soon either. Anyway … I'm just say that Morgan is probably a lot more into that sort of … nightly entertainment than Lynch ever was. And probably has no problem with high frequency either," Emily laughed, making Penelope wish to be somewhere else right now.

"Can we please just stop talking about Derek Morgan and … _that_?" she asked kind of desperately and just a moment later she heard his voice.

"Did someone mention my name?"

_Crap._


	10. offers

_A/N: This is another large chapter. Told you the word count would go up ... and down... and up again. =) I won't be able to reply to reviews just yet, but wanted to let you guys know how much I appreciate every single one of I'll get back to you as soon as I can. You hopefully don't mind._

* * *

This day seriously could not get worse. Actually the whole week had reached a new low point. And whose fault was it? If JJ and Emily wouldn't have been pushing this topic so much he might not even have heard anything.

One look at his face and the smile he had held was replaced with a look of surprise. He hadn't seen her until now, but then again she was pretty well hidden behind all the plants. He had probably thought it had only looked like it was JJ and Emily by themselves, and looking a few tables down, Penelope could see Reid and Rossi sitting down. The guys probably had come here for lunch as well, it was after all a place close to the office, with quite a lot of people from the office coming here for lunch quite regularly. So she shouldn't have been too surprised to see him, with Reid and Rossi in this place.

Penelope was saved of further embarrassment when she heard at least three different cell phones ringing, indicating just one thing: They caught a case. And Penelope never had been happier about such perfect timing.

They made it back to the office with Hotch already waiting for all of them in the meeting room, details of the case already ready to update his team members. From the first few images already Penelope had a feeling this would be a long and gruesome case. A case that would bring the team to Kansas and already looked like it would take a few good weeks to tackle this one down.

The team left within an hour of making it back from their lunch break, with everyone updated on the case and Penelope a huge list of things to do already. She started working on gathering information, similarities between victims, crime scenes and connections.

She had done background checks of victims and possible suspects, tried to find connections, but so far hadn't come up with anything solid that would tie any of them together somehow. There had been several calls already from the team, but mainly to feed her more information to verify, look up and check in to.

That's how the next few days would be spent. The case didn't really move left or right and definitely not forward. There were no new victims, no new evidence, no new nothing and Penelope as well as the team had somewhat come to a dead-end.

She just came back from her lunch break, hoping the team had gathered some new info for her to verify or look into when she saw Kevin Lynch waiting in front of the door to her liar.

"Kevin, what … what are you doing here?" she asked surprised, not having really seen or talked to him since the night at the wedding reception. Not that she had much desire to talk to him to begin with.

"I just wanted to see you," he answered somewhat nonchalantly. Something was up.

"You wanted to see me?" Penelope asked surprised, not remembering the last time he had came and wanted to see her. Even when they were dating he never stopped by her office. Not once in all the years.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you're doing," he answered, making her raise her eyebrows. "Is that forbidden?" he asked almost sounding annoyed.

Penelope decided on ignoring his question and went on opening her door and getting into her office.

"I was wondering whether you have any plans tonight?" she all of a sudden heard him asked. The question made her spin around quickly, looking at him shocked.

"Why?" she asked simply, wondering what he was up to.

"Just … because. You know, hanging out together, like we used to."

"We never … _hung out_. Even when we were dating we didn't do that. We rarely went on dates even. And shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? You know, the one you cheated on me with and is now expecting your first child?"

"Well, that … you know, I've been wondering lately … I don't think I'm ready for that yet. And I miss you."

At this stage Penelope needed to sit down. It wasn't as if his words amazed her so much, but they rather shocked her. First he cheated on her, with some other chick, that was now pregnant. Then he humiliated her at that wedding to no end, and now he decided he wasn't ready for being a dad yet and she was the better girlfriend anyway? What the hell?

"And when exactly did you come to _that_ conclusion?" Penelope asked. And she had to admit she was rather annoyed.

"Why does it matter?" asked irritated. "All that should matter is that, yes, I did make a mistake, but I realized it now and want to correct what I did wrong. I love you. I want us to try again," Kevin responded, sounding like he whined actually.

"You … have a girlfriend. A _pregnant_ girlfriend," Penelope reminded him, just in case he forgot.

"First of all I don't even know if it is mine," Lynch mumbled, making Penelope sit straighter in her chair.

"Ex- excuse me?" Penelope asked a bit shocked.

"I just … don't know. There have been rumors. And as I said, you have been a much better girlfriend anyway. You weren't so whiny and clingy and you certainly didn't complain as much. Now all I hear all day long is "Pick up your socks" and "do the dishes" and stuff like that. Things I never heard coming from you."

And of course that's why he wanted to come back to her. Because she just took him the way he was and never tried to actually change him. She knew changing Kevin Lynch was a lifetime job and somehow it was easier to just take him the way he was. Life just wasn't perfect and neither was she. So Penelope figured if she wasn't perfect, what right did she have to try and make him?

"I … you would leave your pregnant girlfriend? Just like that?" Penelope asked shocked. Okay maybe he had just fallen down to an all new low.

"Yes, for you I would," Kevin smiled at her, apparently seeming to think that just because she was still talking to him there might be a chance of a reunion.

"So first you leave me for her, to knock her up and then you leave her for me, cause you just had a change … of mind? Are you for real?" Penelope asked. She knew how it must have seemed, like she now took the side of the women who he cheated on her with, but Penelope couldn't care. This was another new low point. Leaving your pregnant girlfriend. No matter whether she used to be the mistress or something like that.

"But … what if I don't want you back?" Penelope asked in a quiet voice, surprising him.

"What do you mean you don't want me back? I was a great boyfriend and-"

"You left me for someone else, didn't want to have any kids but yet managed to knock up your mistress within the matter of a few months, whereas I was waiting years for you to get to that point. And yes, I know that I keep repeating myself, but well… that's the way it is. It isn't like I can just forget the end of our relationship and the reasons for the end," Penelope argued, seeing Kevin Lynch looking at her surprised.

Had he seriously expected this to go any other way? He had after all left her for some other girl. Was he really expecting her that she would be come back running to him when the chance arose? Clearly not. Even he must have realized that the end of their relationship was anything _but_ a clean cut.

"Everyone should be allowed to make a mistake. You ain't perfect either, Penelope. And I realized my wrongdoing. And I come back, asking for a second chance. That's the least you can do," Kevin started, making Penelope wonder whether she heard correct.

"What do you mean 'The least I can do'? I didn't do anything. I was stupid enough to think you'd actually love me, when clearly you didn't. And now that you've come to your senses, or have a case or cold feet and regrets, I am supposed to come running crying into your arms, weeping and being happy that you'd want to take me back? I don't think so. It happened once, what will tell me it won't happen again and that you won't go running for the next blonde that crosses your way and shows the smallest amount of interest?"

"It was a mistake, okay? I realized I fucked up and I'm sorry," he started, looking at her, then thinking for a moment, before he took a deep breath and then continued. "I thought you loved me. But here you are at the first hurdle we've ever had to face, bailing out, running for the hills. You are … important to me and I messed up, I admit that, and suddenly I'm flawed and therefore dispensable? Have you any idea how that makes me feel?" he asked and Penelope stared at him for a moment. That's all she did. She couldn't do anything else. Was he for real? Was he serious? What the …

"Okay, listen Kevin. I did love you. For the entire two years we were dating. And I wouldn't necessarily call you cheating on me with another woman, who now also is pregnant, a hurdle, but more … a reason for a split. I am not running anywhere, you were the one running, right into your mistresses arms and now back to me, cause you realized you don't want to be a father. That is not my problem, you have made your bed, now sleep in it. And in regards of whether I know how that makes you feel? Well, no, but what I do know is how I felt when you told me you'd leave me for someone else. Who was expecting your child. A child you never wanted to give me. Now I am supposed to feel bad for you and understand how you feel right now? No offence, Kevin, but I seriously couldn't care less," she admitted angrily. What nerves this guy had. Penelope couldn't believe she was actually at some point dating him. She better be single for the rest of her life before she ever would get into a relationship like the one she had with Kevin Lynch.

Kevin just stood there. Not really doing anything. He just looked at Penelope for what seemed ages, without saying a word or doing anything else really.

"I don't believe you," was all he suddenly said, making Penelope do a double take. Was he serious? She just told him she didn't love him anymore, in more words, and he stood here, telling her he didn't believe her?

"Kevin, at this stage … I honestly don't care anymore whether you believe me or not. We're … done," she said, surprising herself at how easy this seemed to have come over her lips.

Looking at him, hoping he would at some point get it and leave, she had to realize he didn't move an inch. Not one. What was his problem? She told him clear enough she didn't want to be involved and yet he still stood here, seeming to think they still had a chance together. She seriously needed to find some convincer to get him out of her office, because slowly he started to annoy her big time. How much clearer could she be that there was no chance left for them to ever get together?

And suddenly an idea hit her. She might not necessarily like using it, but she seriously wanted to get something else done today other than arguing with Kevin Lynch about their non-existing future.

"And as you might remember… I am involved again," she finally said, seeing the expressions on his face shift to disapproval.

"You mean Derek Morgan?" he asked in a sneering tone. "I wouldn't count on that going on for much longer," Kevin stated, looking at her challenging.

Great, she had thought this would somehow resolve all this and make him go away, see that he had lost her – maybe not to the guy she was trying to make him think– but it seemed to create more room for discussion.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, and knew his answer most likely already as well.

"Penny, he is … a womanizer, chasing after every possible skirt that walks in a radius of 10miles. Everyone knows the stories about him and trainees, getting them drunk and then taking advantage of them, just to toss them away the next morning once he was finished and … satisfied…" he started, talking himself in what seemed like some sort of weird state. Penelope wanted to interrupt him. After all she didn't need to hear any of these, she had heard them all already, plenty of times. She had no interest in Derek Morgan whatsoever, but then again it might have seemed strange if she'd just dismissed these stories when she was dating him. Or pretending to date him.

"Well, people do change. At least some. Just because he has been like this so far, doesn't mean he will… um … do it again," she responded, noticing herself it sounded kind of weak even to herself.

"You somehow do not sound like you believe in your own words there, Penny," Kevin remarked and made her cringe. First she didn't like that nickname at all and second she hated for him noticing what she had suspected.

"Okay, listen. I don't have to justify or defend my relationships to you. If I want to date some womanizer, who chases skirts as a hobby, what is it to you? There are plenty of advantages. Like him actually knowing exactly what to do with a woman," she started to argue and regretted it the moment she said it. That officially was a new low for her. She knew that Kevin's qualities as a lover were never exquisite, or longer lasting. She knew he kind of realized it, but still lived in blissful denial in regards of his qualities when it came to that department and she swore she never would get to that low where she would make sneaky remarks about that.

By the look on his face Penelope knew she hit him right where it hurt and regretted it right away. Yeah, she was angry and pissed, but still that was no excuse for being all mean all of a sudden. But then again she had been like that with Morgan as well, but these were whole different circumstances and a whole different problem.

"So how long has this been going on then?" she heard him asking next.

"Long enough to tell you this ain't over soon. I don't have to justify my decisions to you any longer," she simply replied, turning in her chair. This officially had been going on for way too long. She should have kicked him out of her office right the moment she saw him.

"And if you don't mind… I have a job to do, which I am sure as well, you do, too. I doubt the FBI pays you for standing around in other people's offices," Penelope announced, starting to type away and hoping he would just go. Why was it so simple for her to throw out a guy like Derek Morgan without a problem, but not Kevin Lynch? In the end Morgan didn't really do anything to her, at least not what Lynch had managed to do. Eventually he left and let Penelope all by herself with her thoughts. She somehow knew, not sure why, that this whole Derek Morgan thing would come back and haunt her badly. And it wouldn't take long. She had this feeling and usually, she never was wrong.


	11. helping hand

_A/N: Sorry I didn't post last night, or the night before that for that matter. I actually fell asleep. jetlag can be really bad LOL. And I travelled back home last night to Europe. really sorry about the hickups. But it all should be on its way now, since there isn't any other trip planned, so unless I am falling asleep again we should be good ... LOL  
_

_

* * *

_

The week dragged by more or less slowly and although Kevin Lynch didn't come by her office again, he nevertheless seemed to pop up just about everywhere else. When she went shopping she saw him just three stores down. When she went for lunch he was at the same place. She left the office and swore she saw him in the parking lot, despite him not even owning a car. Either he tried to stalk her now – rather unsuccessful – or she started imagine things.

By the end of the week the team had some surprising turns in their search for the UNSUB and were all ready to head back home, telling Penelope that she was okay to leave for the day. She just wanted to run a few updates before leaving, most of them for her firewalls and security systems and then head home.

And just when she packed up for the day, ready to make her way home and into her weekend Kevin Lynch appeared in her office again. Great, exactly what she didn't need right now. She was tired and wanted to go home, crawl in bed and sleep for the next two days. This case had kept her awake for more or less 18 hours each day, once or twice even whole days. She certainly didn't feel any need of spending more time away from her bed than absolutely necessary right now.

"Kevin, what do you want _now_?" she asked, sighing and hoping it wouldn't take long.

"I came to talk more sense in you," he responded, making Penelope sit down. This _would_ take longer.

"More? You didn't succeed the last time, what makes you think you will this time?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well, last time I didn't have any well prepared arguments," he answered, making a few steps into her office.

"And you have now?" Penelope asked irritated. Couldn't he just give it a rest, accept they were over and move on? He was become a dad, had some model-girlfriend – plastic, but still model – and probably _the life_. What did he need to make hers more miserable? Shouldn't he be all excited and getting baby-ready? Oh right, no, since he had last minute doubts.

"Yes, I do. I am pretty sure you remember last year, the office Christmas party?" Kevin started, making Penelope wonder how much longer this would drag on.

"Yes, I do. What's your point? You want me to realize how great we had been as a couple and how … incompetent as a boyfriend you were, but yet I stuck with you?" she asked cranky. maybe she could just scare him away.

"No. Derek Morgan was there with this intern from Domestic Terrorism?"

Penelope just nodded at his, not really remembering at all, but assume by making Lynch think she did this would be over sooner.

"Well, since that intern, Derek Morgan was linked to more than 100 other woman. That makes nearly one new girl every three days…" he stated, making Penelope look up at him uninterested.

"And you know this because …?" she asked, not sure whether she really wanted to know.

"I did some research…" Kevin exclaimed.

"How exactly did you research this? Did you walk around, making tally sheets?" Penelope asked partly amused, partly annoyed.

"No, I did…" he started, but Penelope had enough. She was tired, hungry and grumpy. She wanted to go home and not spent her time with Kevin Lynch. She got up, gathered her stuff and prepared to go home.

"Lynch, accept it. I am dating SSA Derek Morgan, whether you like it or not. And … whatever you say, it won't change a thing," she mumbled more or less, being focused on her bag and that she got everything than on Lynch who she was facing with her back right now. "There is … no way I will get back with you, especially not after you knocked up some other girl, while dating me. I mean…. how would that make me look?" she wondered more to herself than him.

Instead of Kevin Lynch's voice however she heard someone else talking all of a sudden.

"Also, why should she leave something so very happy and … _satisfying_?" she heard Derek's distinctive voice coming from behind her. Penelope certainly didn't miss the emphasis on _satisfying_.

Turning around rather quickly, she saw the mocha colored agent standing in her door, leaning casually against the frame. Kevin was now looking at him and Penelope didn't need to see his face to know what he must look like. Shocked, annoyed and most likely surprised. She herself hadn't expected the team back before 8pm, but one look at her watch and she realized it was already getting close to 9. The updates from earlier and Kevin must have taken longer than she had thought.

"I was hoping I'd still catch you here, baby," Morgan smiled at Penelope and she had to admit, it certainly wasn't a bad smile.

"Missed me?" she asked with an equally sweet smile of hers. She saw Morgan pushing himself off the frame and walking a few steps into her office, past Kevin lynch.

"Always," came his answer, and Penelope could see Kevin roll his eyes. Of course he would.

Her smile widened and maybe she really could pull this off. It certainly seemed a lot easier now than back at that wedding reception.

"Ready to go then, Goddess? I was thinking I'd take you to that restaurant you have been talking about for the last few days, every time I called you."

"Just give me another moment," she smiled sweetly at him, gathering her things and then looking at him. That moment Morgan turned around, looking irritated at Kevin lynch, who still stood in her office.

"Don't you have somewhere to be as well, Lynch?" he asked, hi s voice sounding slightly annoyed.

Penelope saw Kevin hesitate for a moment, before he realized he lost that battle and left, leaving back Penelope and Derek.

The moment she thought Kevin was out of earshot she looked back at Morgan, biting her lower lip, not sure what to say.

"I … um … thank you, I guess," she whispered softly, knowing that he hadn't had any real reason to help her out and hadn't had to do what he just had done. She kept her voice low just in case Kevin didn't make it as far as she had thought. The longer he thought she was with Morgan, the more peace she would have.

"Don't … mention it. I just came by … um because… when we came back Hotch saw light in your office, so he assumed you'd still be … here and asked to get the files to you so … you can have them," Morgan explained, holding up several manila files. "I just heard him … talking to you and… your answer. I just thought … you know… that I'd …umm …. give you a hand, so to speak," he explained further, before putting the file on her desk and walking slowly towards the door of her office.

"Thanks," Penelope said softly, "I … appreciate it."

And then he was gone again.


	12. Thank You's

_A/N: And we've a longer chapter again. Told you it'd go up and down. Slowly we move towards something... Slowly. LOL_

* * *

She made it home rather late that night and despite the fact that she was very tired earlier on, she still couldn't sleep anytime soon. Too many things were going through her head, too many thoughts that kept her awake. Thoughts mainly about Derek Morgan.

Maybe she should rethink her whole idea about this guy. What he did today was rather nice of him. It wasn't like he had to do it. He could have just walked away, without either Kevin Lynch or Penelope seeing him and then come back later once Lynch was gone again. Could have not cared and not interfered. But he did and that's what made Penelope wonder. Why did he? It wasn't as if he gained anything with this. If anything at all it would probably only raise the question what a guy like Derek Morgan, who could technically have anyone, was doing with a girl like Penelope Garcia, who looked the furthest away from his usual model-type conquests?

There certainly wasn't any benefit on his side that would make him act like this, so why did he in the first place?

What she also didn't understand was why Lynch all of a sudden had such an interest in her? He'd said he realized he wasn't ready to be a dad yet, which probably would explain his sudden need in finding someone else that wasn't pregnant. Or maybe it wasn't an explanation. At least not one that really made sense. Not to her for sure. She didn't even want to think about Monday. If Penelope hadn't been able to just get rid of him the last time she saw him, this time wouldn't be getting her far either. No matter whether Derek Morgan was directly involved or not.

And what was the issue with that anyway? She could throw Derek Morgan out of her office easily, even slap him – although she apologized for that-and get mad, yell at him and just make him go away so easily, but with Kevin Lynch she failed? Maybe it was just hoping they still could have a more or less civilized contact with each other. At least at work.

She needed to step up her game to get rid of him for good. Even if it meant conspiring with the one guy she seemed to dislike the most. Or _had_ disliked the most was more like it, since what he did today was rather nice and left room for hope.

And even if they didn't end up like that – them against Kevin Lynch - she should at least let him know on Monday that she appreciated what he did for her tonight. With that thought on her mind she fell asleep eventually, dreading Monday morning already in more ways than one.

Come Monday Penelope was the first in the office. At least she hoped, but forgot about Hotch, who by now seemed to actually live in the BAU. She saw light coming from his office when she walked past the bullpen and just wondered if he actually ever went home. Right now it didn't seem like it. She had hoped to be first her and had hoped that Derek wouldn't be in too late after her either. From JJ and Emily she knew that he usually was in around 8. So another 15 minutes. She had gotten two cups of coffee on her way into the office and was already more than lured into drinking both of them, but knew she might needed to sugarcoat things for a while if she wanted Morgan's co-operation. She didn't know the coffee he'd usually drink, but figured a good start was a normal, regular black coffee.

Getting into her office, ready to get all her babies fired up and started, she thought about how to further proceed. She only hoped that no one else of the team would be in early today and therefore could witness any of this. It wasn't as if she had any big problems with it, or as if she needed to use a lot of self-motivation to talk herself into doing this, but she knew how it would look. And what kind of questions it would rise. The kind she didn't want to answer right now. She didn't want to lie to her friends, but also couldn't really get herself to admit she had problems keeping Kevin Lynch at bay, or out of her life and office for that matter.

At 8am on the dot she saw him walking into the office. Good timing. If she was lucky enough they would have a good ten minutes before Reid would come in. Enough time to get this all done hopefully.

Getting up from her chair, she straightened her skirt quickly, took a few deep breaths and started walking out of office, realizing she left the coffee and hurried back, getting the still hot drink.

She walked straight up to his desk and stood next to him, thinking whether she should just spill it all right away or do some smooth talking and sugarcoating first. They had been pretty much fighting and hating each other for the past few years, so maybe sugarcoating was a good idea of prepping him for what she would ask. But then again it could also be … suspicious. She was still thinking when she heard his voice.

"Do you … need something?" Derek Morgan, asked, a rather doubtful expression on his face. He was partly looking at her, partly at the case file on his desk.

"I … wanted to say thank you," Penelope answered, smiling at him, which seemed to not have the hoped effect. He went even tenser than before. This somehow wasn't going as she has expected it to be. But then again she hadn't really any expectations.

"For what?" Morgan asked skeptical, but he seemed to be at least a bit at ease _now. _He probably had thought they were about to start another round of fighting.

"Friday," she replied, biting her bottom lip again. Somehow this guy managed to make her more nervous than any other one she ever met, but then again she didn't really fight and disagree with anyone else as much as she was with him.

"Friday?" he asked quizzical. "What happened on Friday that would requi-," he started asking before he seemed to get an idea. "Ah, the Kevin Lynch thing you mean?" he asked, seeing her nod and then went on. "No worries there, no reason for you to say 'thank you'."

"I bought you coffee…" she decided to say in that very moment, not liking how this sounded. Right now her courage to ask him for a favor was about to vanish. She held the Styrofoam cup right under his nose and saw him looking up to her again.

"Because of Friday?" he asked, sounding quizzical again. "There certainly was no need to … "

"Just take the coffee," she more or less shoved the cup towards him.

The way she said it, how she acted afterwards, made him smile. He didn't know why, but something about this all seemed so very funny. The way she stood in front of him, how she actually already walked towards him, and yes he had seen her walk up the moment she made it around the corner, how she seemed so very confident and yet a but unsure. She walked tall and with her head held high, reminding him a bit of someone who was going for a battle. He had expected another argument, maybe some sort of fight about god knows what this time, but he certainly didn't see this one coming. At all. And now she more or less demanded he'd take the coffee. It was probably her way of regaining control of a situation again.

He looked down onto the cup, noted it was black coffee, simple and not fancy at all. No cream, no sugar, no nothing. And he hated black coffee, he loved flavor. But there was no need to mention this right now. It was the thought that counted, right? She couldn't have known what kind of coffee he usually drinks. So he took the coffee, knowing fully well there was most likely something else tied to it. He was a profiler after all, and as much as he would like to think that him and Penelope were finally at a moment in their professional relationship where they finally could _talk_ with each other, and not yell or offend one another, where buying coffee for the other one without any strings and favors to ask and pull would be okay, he knew they were still far, far away from that stage.

"Thanks" he said and leaned back in his chair, waiting for whatever would come next. He saw her tensing up for a moment, saw how she started to think and also the moment when she came to the conclusion to just leave and not go any further with this. Whatever this was. But she came around again and decided to go for whatever she would need.

"I … you know I have been thinking," she started. "About last Friday," she added quickly before he would ask anything. "And ... you know, I … was wondering, if … you know … " she kept going stuttering, trying to get any coherent sentence out without dying of nervousness. No such luck. And just when she had thought of maybe the right start into this she heard Reid coming in behind her. _Crap_.

"I better go," she all of a sudden said, turning around and walking away.

Morgan, who found it rather adorable actually how she stood in front of him, fidgeting and fumbling for some words, sat up straight the moment she walked away again, before his eyes fell on Reid. And all of a sudden Morgan understood Penelope's quick departure.

"What was that all about?" he heard Reid asking all of a sudden, sounding curious.

"What was what all about?" Morgan asked back, wondering what he could mean.

"You and … Garcia. Were you … actually talking?" Reid asked, a surprised look on his face. And of course, that would be the first question. Morgan wasn't really surprised about it. After all they had been spending quite some time hating each other and making their jobs probably not necessarily easier. So it shouldn't come as a surprise to him that when they would have a normal conversation people might be surprised, if not even shocked, since probably none of them had ever seen the day coming, nevertheless him or probably Penelope herself.

Penelope made it back into her office, cursing herself for actually really thinking this could work. Well, maybe it could, but she certainly would have needed more time. And better nerves. She somehow had thought it would be easier. She goes to him, talks to him briefly, brings him coffee, asks, goes. That was her plan. Of course nothing in life ever worked out that perfect.

She certainly could try tomorrow again, but that somehow would … not be the same. He already looked at her like he suspected something being up, so if she would give it a try tomorrow again he had more than enough time to think about whatever she could ask and maybe get to it all by himself. Not that this really mattered. Or maybe it did. She wasn't entirely sure about that right now.

But before she could get further into what would be good or bad, seem like a good idea or not so good her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on her door. She yelled 'enter' and for a moment she feared it might be Kevin Lynch again, trying once more to convince her of how great they were together. But then again he wouldn't knock.

She certainly was surprised when Derek stood all of a sudden in her door.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" he asked casually, and Penelope thought she had hearing problems.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised, not sure whether he had just said what she heard.

"I … um … was wondering whether you have any plans for lunch already?" he asked once again, this time a bit louder, just to make sure she did hear him. And did he seem nervous? Well, slightly?

"I … don't think so," she answered hesitantly, not sure what this all was about now. "Why?"

"We have to talk," was all he said and that sent Penelope's imagination into overdrive. She didn't like cryptic answers, especially not from people she didn't have the best of connections to. But before she could ask anything, he had left and she saw Hotch standing in her door. He was looking at her for a moment, before entering her office.

"Everything … alright, Garcia?" he asked, giving her a manila folder.

"Yes, sir. Why would you … ask?" she asked carefully, taking the folder and opening it. The annual update for personal files, in which you had to sign that your data was still correct, and if not, you had to give the new details.

"Because Derek Morgan just left your office, and neither of you seems upset, angry or mad. And neither have I heard anyone yelling or using any inappropriate words."

She was close to roll her eyes for a moment, but could stop herself. Maybe he had a valid point. She herself didn't even know until now what it was between them. Their relationship certainly had changed, she just didn't know yet if that was going to last and whether the change was good or bad. For now it at least seemed good.

"Everything's fine, sir," she reassured him, which seemed to be enough for him, since he just looked at her briefly again, before turning and leaving, but not before advising he needed the form back before the end of next week.


	13. favors

JJ and Emily came by her office during the morning as well, making the team nearly complete by now. They asked about lunch at some stage as well. A question Penelope wasn't too sure how to answer. Yes, Derek Morgan had asked her whether she had any plans for lunch, but didn't go any further into why he wanted to know. For a moment she thought he'd ask her out for lunch, well not _out_ out, but out to talk or whatever, but unfortunately didn't go any further into this. They also hadn't talked about a place or time, so she wasn't entirely sure whether she was committed already to something she wasn't even sure was taking place.

She gave them a rather cryptic answer, which seemed to satisfy both JJ and Emily and neither did push further, so when they left again Penelope was wondering again about whether she and Derek Morgan were on for lunch or not.

"Are you ready to go?" she all of a sudden heard coming from behind. Turning in her chair she saw Derek Morgan standing in her door, looking ready to go. _They were on then._

She looked at him for a moment, sure she had that infamous 'deer caught in headlights' look on, but couldn't really care right now.

"I …. I guess so," she answered hesitantly and in a quiet voice, getting up slowly. Somehow this felt weird. A week ago they didn't even speak with each other and now he took her out for lunch. Or not, since he didn't really _take her out_. They just had … lunch. Who cared that they hadn't been really on speaking terms to each other until a week ago? They were adults, surely they could managed that, right?

Ten minutes later she found herself at a Chinese restaurant just around the corner that she had never been to or even heard off before today. Maybe now would be a good time to were on their own and with no chance whatsoever that any of their colleagues could walk in, since they usually knew about every restaurant that was any good, but never had been here.

"You and I need to talk," Morgan stated the moment they had placed their order.

"Ab- About what?" Penelope asked hesitantly. Spontaneously she could remember at least a dozen things they needed to speak about, but why bring up issues if he didn't? So she decided on letting him do all the talking.

"Well, about all what had happened in the last few … weeks. Starting from the wedding and ending with last Friday," he answered casually, leaning back in his chair.

"You wanna talk about that now?" she asked, slightly taken aback and noticed the soft smile coming from him.

"Yeah, actually I do. Got any other plans for the next hour?" he smiled, and Penelope had to realize yet again that his smile was certainly mesmerizing.

"Well, you … do remember the last time we talked about … the things that happened, right?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Yes, I do and maybe it is time that we clear the air between us. After two years of … being like that we should maybe find a way of getting along with each other."

Penelope just nodded at him, not entirely sure what to make of any of this. These were certainly interesting developments. Developments she hadn't seen coming at all anytime soon.

"You sure that an hour will be enough? Cause … there is a lot to talk about," Penelope laughed slightly. She certainly felt nervous enough at this moment.

"I know… that my behavior at the wedding certainly wasn't … perfect, but in all fairness, I just thought… I'd give you a hand. And I don't mean this in a bad way or anything, and despite of what I said afterwards, last week, in your office, I didn't mean to … say these things, especially not the way they ended up sounding like. I just … thought it was wrong of a guy like him, any guy actually to do… what he did to you," Morgan started, having Penelope's full attention.

At his comment Penelope needed to laugh. She knew how it looked like, and she certainly didn't mean for it to look as if she was laughing about him or what he said.

"Don't get me wrong here, but … you are known for your …own idiosyncrasies with women. I am not saying you are in any way like him, or vice versa, but you certainly ain't far off either," she explained, seeing Morgan's expression not change.

"You really think that? That I would walk around and … knock someone up while I am in a committed relationship with someone else?" he asked astonished. Boy, did she have a low opinion about him, but then again he hadn't really done much to change her picture of him.

"I … well, you have to admit you certainly ain't …. well, I mean … you… you certainly know how to … enjoy yourself," she more or less stumbled over her words. It was certainly harder to talk about things like that when you were more or less stared down. And had she ever realized how deep and dark his eyes were and how they reminded her about molten chocolate?

"I certainly do. But every girl I am involved with knows exactly upfront what she is getting herself into. I don't make them believe I will give them their two point four children, a white picket fence and a dog as well as the husband to come home to. I tell them right away what this is and what to expect from it…"

"That doesn't sound really romantic," she interrupted with a mumble, making him smile at her softly.

"I certainly don't look for romance, trust me."

"More like for a body to warm your bed at night," she argued and for a moment he was taken aback. It had been a while since he met a girl that spoke her mind as openly as Penelope Garcia did.

"Listen," he started, and why he still smiled at her she couldn't explain. Technically she had offended him. She didn't mean to, but it had been out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "I get your point and why you think what you think. Fair enough, I probably haven't been doing much to give you any other idea. And … I don't expect you to understand it, or my motives, but … the last thing I need in my life right now is romance or … a relationship," he explained, making her just look at him for a moment.

"So … all you look for then is …?" she asked carefully and saw his smile coming up again slowly.

"Nothing really. At best a companion for the night," he commented dryly, making Penelope raise an eyebrow.

"You could get a dog. They warm a bed pretty well when it is only about something warm cuddled up to you," she argued at which he shook his head.

"I already have one. And trust me Clooney is more running around than sitting still," Morgan remarked and Penelope couldn't do anything to hide the grin.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You named your dog Clooney? Like… George Clooney?" she asked with a grin.

"My girlfriend of the time named him like that. I actually never put much thought into the name, but now that you mentioned it, maybe the split should have been predictable," he grinned at her and slowly she was getting more and more confused. A week ago they were yelling at each other, and now they sat here, eating Chinese food and talking about his dog and ex-girlfriends.

"Unless she didn't run off with the actual George Clooney himself, or some lookalike, I guess chances are it wasn't predictable. But you kept the dog. That is a good sign, right?"

"What else should I have done with him?" he asked curious. "I definitely wouldn't have brought him to a shelter, just … because I split from Amber."

There was something in this statement that changed the view Penelope had always have about Derek Morgan.

"So … how long ago was this?" she asked carefully, not sure why she asked in the first place. It certainly wasn't any of her business to know whether it was recent or not.

"Three years ago," Morgan said, making her look at him in surprise. She certainly was not expecting him to answer. They still were far away from any personal things. And looking at him, while he answered there was for a quick second something that Penelope would think looked like pain in his expression. Maybe this was the first time he had spoken about it, or was reminded at. But before she could ask or question anything she saw him look at his watch and reaching for his jacket pulling out his wallet and putting a few bills on the table.

A look at her watch and she realized they would need to go back to the office. Reaching for her purse, she wanted to add her part of the bill to the money on the table, as she had always done – even when she was dating Kevin Lynch- but she saw him shake his head, telling her a moment later "It's on me."

For a moment she meant to protest, not feeling too comfortable with him paying for lunch. She certainly wasn't one of _these_ women who would never accept a guy paying, arguing it is an image they don't want to be pushed into. No, that certainly was not the reason. She just didn't feel too good with him paying for her as well, when a few days ago they had been at war with each other still. Penelope certainly didn't expect them to become best of friends now, and she didn't even want to think if they maybe, just maybe, were able to at least co-exist in the office. She didn't even know what this was actually. Yeah it was lunch, but … between colleagues? Something like friends – although they were still miles and miles away from that?

"Trust me, the day that I let a woman pay for dinner, lunch or even breakfast will never come," he just commented at her rather strange expression, before getting up and smiling. "My mother after all did raise me with some standards, although you might think otherwise."

"But I … wouldn't mind, I mean…" she started again, still confused about the whole situation.

"Penelope, just… let it go," he interrupted her, looking at her and by the looks of him she knew this was a done deal. For him the whole thing was finished. And she knew further arguing wouldn't get her anywhere. So she just accepted it, mumbled her 'thanks' and followed him towards the door of the exit. Just like on the way in he held the door open for her, letting her leave first and it was then that she had to realize that maybe Derek Morgan was not as bad of a guy as she had assumed all these years. She also came to the conclusion that if she didn't soon get herself together and ask, or rather propose her insane idea of him playing her love interest to finally get rid of Lynch, she would never do it. Now, or never.

He was walking a few steps behind her and she spun around quickly, before she talked herself out of it. She had expected him to be further behind, but had been wrong, since she practically spun right into his arms and for a moment needed a second to adjust to her sudden halt.

He held her in a tight grip, looking at her for a moment expectantly. But she didn't say anything.

Maybe she should do that later. Maybe now was not the right moment. Maybe … she would never do it, if she kept thinking like that. If he was not interested, or … found enough reasons for why he wouldn't it was not the end of the world. It wasn't as if she was losing her best friend or stuff like that. At worst they would go back to how it was just last week. And she had been used to that for two years already.

"I … need a favor," she boldly stated, and maybe she should have phrased that differently. Now it was too late anyway for rephrasing that. Let him think what he wanted.

His expectant expression didn't change, it just shifted for a moment to surprise, but went back right to expectantly. Probably wondering what she would ask of him now. And maybe he already regretted now that lunch. But then again it had been his idea. And maybe he now thought that she would ask him, because he dragged her to lunch. Okay, not really dragging … but, it didn't matter anyway. If she wouldn't ask soon, she would never get to it.

"I need you to ... um … be my boyfriend," she started and the moment she had finished it wanted to hit herself. Completely bad phrased. "Well… not that way. I mean more… you see, I think I can't get really rid of … Lynch any other way then having him think that there is just no chance left for me and him…" she started again, seeing him shifting on his legs for a moment.

"Is there a chance for you to get back together?" he asked carefully. The way she said it, that she wanted him to _think,_ not understand, but _think_ that there was no chance left, made him wonder whether she'd consider Lynch sooner or later again.

"No," she exclaimed quickly. "Of course not. I mean … why would I want to go back to a guy who … left me for some other girl?"

"So you … want me to…?" Morgan asked, not completely sure what she wanted. He had an idea, but wasn't sure whether that's what she meant.

"I … you see, it seems that whatever I tell him or… yell at him occasionally if I get really frustrated and fed up, he just … seems to think I will come back to him if he just annoys me long enough. But every time … he … saw you… with me," she explained, pointing first at him, then at herself "he just… backed off. Kind of at least. So I think that … if you could … you know… be … I mean what I am trying to say is … that we … I mean, you, or… me more like … be… " she tried to explain, but lost her words. This was seriously harder than she had thought. And she didn't think it would be easy to begin with. But with him standing there, in front of her, still holding her, and looking at her with this slightly confused expression that slowly seemed to turn into a soft smirk, made things not necessarily easier. And why was he smirking at her? Did he think this was funny? Did he actually laugh about her? Or maybe he thought she was joking.

"I need you to be my boyfriend, my … fake boyfriend," she finally said, when turning around and facing away from him. That way it was at least easy for her to say it. "Not ... that I couldn't get a new … boyfriend, if I wanted, but … not in that short time and well… you seem to be kind of … pissing Kevin Lynch off. Which I guess is good and what I need right now. For him to … see, that we, I mean him and me, not you and me … not that there is a you and me, I mean …." she stumbled, wondering whether this could get any worse. "God, can … we just pretend this conversation never took place?" she finally asked, turning around again and seeing him looking at her serious. Great, was he now mad at her?

"So… let me summarize," he started and she had a weird feeling. "You want me to play the part of your boyfriend, to scare of your ex-boyfriend, because he apparently doesn't seem to take your no for an answer. But you think he will take 'me and you' as all the answer he needs to back off and let you live your life?" he asked, seeing her biting her bottom lip. That usually meant she was nervous.

"Yeah?" she replied weakly. And was she asking or confirming? "I mean … I know I ask a lot here, seeing our… um… history, so … I know… this is an unusual request, but …." she started again, but was interrupted by him.

"I'm gonna think about it and let you know," he replied, before she could finish. Then he started walking again. He wasn't walking fast, just … past her and she turned around and followed him.

Was she disappointed? Yeah, she didn't even need to lie. It wasn't as if she had thought he'd say yes, but she somehow had hoped for a more ... immediate answer. But then again was her request not the usual one and they hadn't really a close bond, so it was just natural that he wouldn't agree or say yes right away. And he didn't say no right away either, she reminded herself. That was something at least.


	14. nosy

_A/N: Halfway through the story already. Unless I keep combining chapters. LOL Thanks for all the feedback... helps a lot for a writer to know what people think... _

* * *

By the time she came back to her office Kevin Lynch of course was waiting there already, looking upset. Not that she really could care why he was upset, or about what. Maybe there was drama with his baby mama or whatever.

Penelope found herself wondering what she would do when Derek Morgan decided on he wouldn't want to get involved with any of this. She couldn't really blame him if he should refuse to help her again. She had been anything but nice to him – and okay maybe just because he wasn't all friendly and nice either didn't mean she had any right to be like that as well. They weren't after all in kindergarten anymore and the excuse "but he started first" was not a valid one. Thinking about it even more she had to realize that Derek technically had no reason why he should say yes, other than if he wanted to be nice. And she hadn't done much to give him reasons for being nice at this moment.

"Kevin, what do you want?" she asked when coming closer to him. There was no reason to be nice to him, she told him several times they were done, yet he kept coming back, trying and pushing the subject. At this point she didn't really know what else she could do to make him realize there was just no "us" in their future.

"I bought you lunch," he simply remarked, holding up a bag for demonstration.

"That," she remarked, pointing towards the bag in his hands "is a bag of chips". She looked at him rather confused, and just saw him nod at her.

"You … brought me a bag of chips for lunch?" she asked stupidly. Only Kevin Lynch would consider chips as lunch.

"Yes," he smiled triumphantly. "See how thoughtful I've become?"

"I … um … already had lunch, with … Derek Morgan," she answered.

Kevin let out a sigh, before talking again. "Penny, when will you stop this and start realizing there is no future with a guy like him. He's just … going to drop you just like…" Kevin stopped, not sure what to say next.

"Just like you?" Penelope asked curiously and couldn't help the little feel of satisfaction about her comment.

"I'm not like him. In any way," Kevin exclaimed, just before Penelope opened the door to her office. She hated having arguments in front of her door.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed, making him smile for a moment. "He has style, something you seem to have never heard of," she added, just before she walked in her office and threw the door right into his face. And maybe that was the way to get it into him that there was nothing left between them.

She just sat down at her desk, getting back into her systems when her phone rang. For a moment she thought it would be Kevin, finding new ways to annoy her now without actually being present in her office, but it turned out to be Hotch. Who needed to see her. Now. That certainly didn't sound too good.

Getting up and out of her office again, Kevin was still standing in front of the door. Did he seriously have nothing better to do than this?

"Kevin, you seriously have to stop this. I'm telling you, there is no chance for me ever coming back together with you. Nada. Nil. Zip. Zilch. Never," she announced, starting to get more than just annoyed. How was she supposed to do her job properly with him walking in and out of her office all day long, thinking he could win her back?

"But I can change, I can be better than before. Better than ever, just … give us another chance," he whined, making Penelope let out a sigh. This was starting to just get to be too much now. She needed some solution to this. Soon. Some more drastic measures. And maybe if Derek didn't agree to this, she should just hire someone. Just when finishing this thought, with him still talking about one thing or another to her, Penelope had to realize how low she had come, that in order to scare her ex-boyfriend of she now was considering hiring some guy, like … an escort. Well, actually exactly like an escort.

She shushed Kevin away, before walking through the bullpen, past Derek's and Emily's desk who both threw her rather curious looks.

"Just … don't ask," she hurriedly said, walking towards Hotch's office, ready for whatever was waiting there for her. She had her head already full with stuff, she didn't need Lynch to contribute to this.

It wouldn't be as bad as Penelope had thought. Well, it wasn't bad at all actually. He needed her to work on a little project on the side. A project she wasn't allowed to speak to anyone about apart from him. It was something in regards of national security and Penelope wondered whether they hadn't specific people for these kind of things, but wouldn't mention it. She was wiser than that for once.

When she left Hotch's office twenty minutes after she had entered it, she saw Emily getting up when Penelope passed her. And of course she would. They all most likely had heard her door being slammed shut, and there was no good way of explaining it. There were no windows anywhere near so she couldn't say it 'fell shut' unwontedly.

It did only take her five minutes to walk in Penelope's office after she had walked past her. A huge grin plastered all over her face. Not a good sign. Her friend wouldn't be smiling like that just because of a door falling shut. Something was up. Something major if the size of that smile was any indication.

"You had lunch with Morgan? And both of you made it through it alive?" Emily asked the moment she had stepped into her friend's office.

_He told her? _It wasn't as if it was a big secret or so, but still, telling someone would raise questions she certainly couldn't or wouldn't want to answer

"I… yeah," Penelope answered weakly, not sure how to answer that. She didn't even know how much he had told Prentiss. She wouldn't think he would tell Emily about the end of their lunch, the favor she asked, but then again … she didn't know him at all. Not that today didn't somehow show she had a completely wrong image of him.

"So you have lunch with the guy you didn't even speak to a week ago and don't think to mention it?" Emily asked mockingly. "Oh my… " she all of a sudden went on after a short break, and somehow she looked to excited for Penelope's taste. "You have been thinking of what JJ and I said the other day and are dating."

"I ... what?" Penelope asked shocked and she certainly had not seen that one coming. "I ... we.. I mean…" she started, looking over Emily's shoulder to make sure that Kevin Lynch wasn't around or anything. "We are not … dating," she said, more or less whispering the last part. She didn't need Kevin to hear that sooner than necessary.

And this was not a situation she wanted to be in right now. She didn't want to risk anyone overhearing their conversation and then somehow Kevin Lynch hearing of it. She also didn't want to lie to her friend, or give some information that might be neither correct nor help with winning Morgan's support in this. Penelope assumed when he would hear that she told Prentiss they were indeed dating, just to keep the image up, he could feel bullied into his decision and that was the last thing she needed right now.

"So ... it is just sex then? Works for me as well…." Emily kept guessing and talking and Penelope let out a groan. This was not going anywhere she had hoped for.

"I told you it would be hot between the two of you. Finally I know someone who can tell me first hand if all these rumors are justified," she winked at her and let out a laugh. Right in that moment Penelope wanted to crawl under a table.

"We are not … doing that either," Penelope admitted and saw Emily looking at her for a moment. "We just… had lunch," she finally said, hoping Emily would go with it and would not ask further. But of course she did.

For her friend it was unbelievable that they just had lunch and nothing happened before. At all. After all their history together, Emily had assumed that something was going on. And sooner or later she would find out about it. Maybe Morgan would be more cooperative. And she had to tell JJ. This was a turn in events neither of the two women had ever seen coming. And now that it finally seemed like Penelope and Derek could actually co-exist without ripping each other's heads off, maybe there was also hope for more. Because for Emily Prentiss these two were just perfect for each other. They just had to realize that themselves.


	15. visitors

Emily Prentiss was on a mission. Technically she had been on it ever since Morgan had mentioned he had lunch with Penelope. But ever since she had left the blonde's office her mission just got so much more important. If these two couldn't get their act's together then maybe they needed someone to make it happen for them. Though at this point Emily didn't know the specifics of their lunch, she was certain that was more to it than either led on.

Morgan had mentioned the fact that he had have lunch with Penelope more or less nonchalantly, probably not even meaning to mention it if the expression on his face, after he had said it, was anything to go by. Emily of course jumped on that bit of new information, not ever having thought these two would be able to just be in the same room with each other, yet alone have lunch.

She had mentioned to Penelope the other day that she thought they would make an amazing fit as a couple and the sex would probably be through the roof – there was just something between those two that let her come to that conclusion - but back then she had to admit it was just a thought, a mere idea. She hadn't expected them to ever get their heads together and grow up, stopping the fighting and constant head-budding. Now she realized that the idea of them becoming a couple might not be so impossible anymore. She needed to get with JJ, coming up with ideas and a plan even. But before she did that had to get more information out of Morgan. She would need to tread carefully, since everyone knew that Morgan didn't like sharing personal information too much.

"So… Morgan, any particular reason for the lunch with Garcia?" Emily tried to asked casually, but knew she failed the moment the question was out.

"We… just had lunch," Morgan answered, looking at her slightly irritated.

"Yeah, but was there a reason for the lunch? Just … you know?" This was not going as well as she had hoped.

"Do I need to have a reason to have lunch with someone?" Morgan asked, confused, looking at his colleague.

"No, it is just … of all the people it is Penelope?" Emily wondered and maybe that sounded wrong.

"Isn't she like… your best friend? Because you make it sound like that is something bad to have lunch with her."

"I … I didn't mean it like that, I'm just…. Wondering since you and her haven't been … um … really close or even colleagues really. So … from not speaking to taking her out for lunch is quite some step. Not a bad one, just… surprising."

"Don't people have a life around here that they need to find out every little, dirty detail on things that isn't their business?" Morgan wondered, getting up to get a refill on his coffee.

"Are there?" Emily asked curiously, the excitement clearly written on her face.

"Are there any what?" Morgan asked confused, not sure what his friend was going for now.

"Dirty little details," Emily just grinned and that answer made Morgan roll his eyes at her.

"You're impossible, Prentiss," he just remarked before walking past her. "And to answer your question, no, there aren't any."

"Well, I learned from the best," she just smiled, before making her way to JJ.

* * *

She hadn't been feeling too well the day before, but when Penelope had gotten up that morning she felt like she had died. Or at least a part of her had or would be really soon.

She had hoped that by today maybe she and Derek could have a quick talk and see what his … idea about her proposition was, but the way she looked and felt right now it certainly wasn't going to happen soon. Or at least not today. Calling into work she knew her best bet for today was to stay home, take care of herself and just wait for tomorrow to come. On the bright side spending the day at home meant there certainly wouldn't be any Kevin Lynch.

When she heard a knock on her front door she was a bit surprised to say the least, but maybe it were JJ or Emily, or maybe even both, checking up on her and seeing how she was doing,. Opening the door, she couldn't believe her own eyes for a moment. Had she just thought this morning that her sick day would at least give her a day off from Kevin Lynch now she had to realize that even her calling in sick couldn't keep him out of her hair.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" she asked, just about ready to already throw the door shut in his face.

"Well, I heard you are sick. So I came to check on you," he explained, and Penelope seriously couldn't believe this was happening.

"You heard? From who?"

"I overheard JJ this morning," he explained quickly, before adding "See I care? I have changed."

And if he didn't stop his whole 'I changed' routine anytime soon she swore she wouldn't be responsible for any damage she caused to him.

"Good for you, because I don't care for you," she replied, slamming the door in his face. The second time within twenty-four hours and slowly she should find more drastic measures. Was that already considered stalking?

A few moments later she heard another knock. Okay, she seriously would kill him if he kept that up.

"I swear to god, Kevin, if this doesn't stop-," she started, throwing the door open, but instead of Kevin Lynch she was facing Derek Morgan, who stood next to Kevin Lynch, and it was actually the first time that Penelope had ever seen these two side-by-side that way. And somehow she couldn't help but feel sorry for Lynch. Lynch next to Derek was like a small pony next to a prize stallion. And that wasn't just her opinion, it was a straight out fact that anyone looking at the two men would have to come to.

"Derek, what … what are you doing here?" she asked, a smile on her lips, choosing to ignore Lynch for the moment. Maybe he would just vanish.

"Well, checking up on you of course," he stated matter of factly. And she swore, the smile he flashed her could melt whole icebergs within seconds.

"So when I come to check on you, it's bad but when he does it you are all delighted and happy?" she all of a sudden heard Lynch's whiny voice. Apparently ignoring him did not make him disappear.

"Do you even think before you talk some days?" Penelope asked irritated. "You can't seriously expect me to jump for joy when seeing you."

"I also came for something else actually…," Morgan started, before being interrupted by Lynch.

"That would be sex then I guess. And then he will leave just like that, leave you quick like you're some cheap hooker."

Penelope was about to say something, when she all of a sudden saw Morgan move, shoving Lynch up against the wall outside her apartment.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but you better stop now. I suggest for you to leave, as quickly as you came, and crawl back into the hole you came out of. Don't make me do something I could regret tomorrow, because trust me, you don't want to mess with me."

Penelope thought for a moment she saw Kevin Lynch actually looking scared. She sure as hell would have been. Morgan sure looked pissed.

A moment later he let go of him and turned towards Penelope again. He looked sideways for a second, making Penelope wonder what that would be about and heard him a few moments later saying "You know, about what we talked about yesterday, after lunch?"

That could only mean one thing, since they only had talked about her proposition of him playing boyfriend for a while. Penelope just weakly nodded and prepared herself for the worst that could happen.

Instead of hearing his voice, she felt his hands that reached out for her, pulled her in and a few mere seconds later she felt his soft lips caressing hers. And without him actually answering she knew all she needed to know.


	16. The Alliance

_A/N: I wonder why last night's chapter was such a popular one? lol But I kind of understand the frustration. I give you small, tiny breadcrumbs and then take it all away again. Sorry... that is how the story fairy dictated the story to me..._

* * *

The feel of his silky soft, yet firm lips on hers made her forget about everything and everyone around them.

Even the fact that they were standing in her doorway, with the door wide open and Kevin Lynch still somewhere around, was forgotten and not important anyway. At least for her. And that it was Derek Morgan who kissed her was even less important. This … was how a kiss was supposed to feel like and Derek Morgan for sure knew how to do it right. Penelope had expected this to be just some quick kiss like they shared back at the wedding a few weeks back, but had to realize within seconds that Derek Morgan was going for the real thing, his tongue softly stroking over her lips, before dipping inside, taking this kiss to a whole new direction. He tasted like mint and coffee as well as something she couldn't identify, but she alread felt getting addicted to.

To say she lost herself in the kiss was a slight understatement. And maybe not just slight. The way his lips worked hers, how his tongue went on a trail of exploration to the furthest corner of her mouth, how his left hand rested on her lower back and his right hand held her by the back of her head, letting his fingers intertwine with her hair... it was just perfect.

It was a mix of heat and passion, softness and also a touch demanding and made Penelope's head spin, her whole world actually. His hands holding her firm on place, while his lips worked magic. There was no other word to describe this other than 'magic'. Never before had Penelope been kissed like this, or had felt anything she was feeling right now, during this kiss. And the fact that she was feeling this with someone who was apparently just pretending to be her boyfriend and for whom this was just like any other kiss showed just how perfect Derek Morgan was at kissing.

At some point his lips left hers, much to her disagreement. She could have gone on like this for a lot longer. Was she disappointed? For sure. But then she reminded herself this was nothing but a charade. One to keep Lynch out of her life. And it was just … Morgan doing her a favor. Nothing more, nothing less.

Even after his lips left hers, they still tingled from the sensation. She even needed a moment to get her head back into the game, composing herself and actually being able to do anything else than just standing there, with her eyes closed. She probably looked like an absolute idiot right now, not that she could really care a lot, since her brain was still busy catching up with previous events.

"Consider this your answer," he smiled at her softly and Penelope was able to just be able to hold back the whimper that she knew would come up. Right now she felt rather lost, not because of his answer, but because of this kiss. She somehow was still busy working out these details.

"Don't tell me, you are proposing…" she all of suddenly heard coming from their right. Kevin Lynch, who she had forgotten about for a moment was looking at them with a mix of shock and doubt.

She saw Morgan looking at him as irritated as she felt right now and a moment later she heard him speak.

"If that would be the case, why is it any of your business?" he asked angrily.

"You have been just out of our relationship for a few weeks, and you are already thinking of getting married?" Kevin asked annoyed and if Morgan hadn't been standing between her and Lynch, she would probably have hit him.

"I'm not marrying him," she answered in an upset tone, realizing that this sound as if she wouldn't want to marry him. "… since he hadn't proposed," she added quickly and realized that now she sounded like she wanted him to ask the question. "I mean we haven't really spoken about the possibility of …" she started again, hoping to somehow make good on lost ground, before stopping abruptly.

"Why am I even bothering with this? It is none of your business, Kevin. You had the opportunity for two years and now you all of a sudden realize you want me for yourself again? Despite that your girlfriend is pregnant with your child? Get lost … and stay there," she finally announced, before grabbing Morgan's wrist, pulling him inside her apartment and throwing the door close, with Kevin Lynch on the other side of it.

She let go of Morgan's wrist and walked towards her sofa, sitting down and rubbing her fingers against her temples, her eyes closed for a moment.

"You … um … okay?" he asked hesitantly, seeing that it seemed to take her a moment or longer to calm down. Not that he could really blame her at this moment. Lynch seemed rather annoying and the fact that he didn't seem to actually get that Penelope had no longer the slightest interest in him didn't make this any better.

"Nothing a glass of something strong won't fix," she joked, looking at him for a moment. He smiled back at her softly.

"I … well, to be honest, and I know how this might sound now, but I guess saying anything else would seem rather … strange. I overheard JJ this morning telling Prentiss you didn't feel to well, and … well, I just wanted to check whether you …. um … not feeling too well might not …. um …. be more in regards of wanting to avoid me or my … um… answer to your idea yesterday," he stammered for a few moments and Penelope had to admit it was a rather adorable image to see usually so very confident Derek Morgan standing in front of her and seeming not sure about his words all of a sudden.

"You basically thought I'd call in sick in order to avoid you?" she asked surprised. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Well, it was a possibility. You have to admit it kind of could look that way," he admitted.

"I guess it does," she shrugged and saw Morgan taking a few steps towards her.

"One way or another I guess I also came to let you know about my decision. Figured if you wouldn't come to me, I would make it to you then," he smiled at her softly, before sitting down opposite of her.

Up until this point Penelope had assumed that the previous kiss had been his answer, but looking at him now, the way he sat opposite if her and looked at her she wasn't so sure anymore.

_Oh god, he didn't do this out of pity again, did he? _

And what was she thinking? Even if he had, what would it matter? Kevin Lynch was gone for now and it shouldn't matter whether Morgan was about to tell her yes or no. He had kissed her, that should be all that mattered. What his motives were shouldn't be any issue right now. Though she had to admit those lips, and the way they felt against hers, was something she hadn't felt before, how soft and yet tender they were and the way he kissed her. There certainly had been passion and heat, and maybe he had just been thinking about Adriana Lima, or whoever guys thought about, instead of Penelope. It really shouldn't matter right now.

Penelope sat at the edge of her seat, waiting what his response would be, curious to find out whether there would may be a repetition and whether she could consider her Lynch problem resolved. But it seemed like forever until he went on.

"I … I'm going to help you," he finally said and it took a few moments for the information to sink in with Penelope. But before she could answer anything, Morgan already went on and added "But I have a few conditions."

Penelope's smile all of a sudden dampened slightly, not sure whether she would like what would come next. But then again how bad could his conditions be? They already overcame the worst by making it here, without killing each other. And never had she seen the day that she and Derek Morgan would have a normal conversation. Well as normal as talking about being in a fake relationship could be.

"Sure … um … whatever you need," she nodded, realizing this sounded slightly wrong, but before she could correct herself he already went on, a smile on his face.

"Everybody has to know," what he said first, confusing Penelope. _Know what?_

"Who is supposed to know what?"

"Well, if we want to seem… like the 'real deal' we can't make 'us' a secret. We need to tell everyone. Which might take a bit of convincing, since people have seen us arguing and fighting for years now. So telling them all of a sudden we are … um … dating might surprise a few of them.," he explained and Penelope had to swallow.

It wasn't as if she technically had a problem with that. But she didn't want to lie to her friends. She didn't like lying. It was one thing to lie to Kevin Lynch, but to her friends and bosses? Who all were profilers and probably would look through this lie within seconds? This also make it extremely hard for the times when they would 'break up' and all the questions and supposedly awkwardness this break-up would come with. But he had a point. The more people who knew, the more they would seem like the real deal.

"Done," Penelope replied, nodding again wondering what his next conditions would be.

"I want … um… I mean we need a date. Or several," he said next, surprising Penelope even more.

"Dates?" she asked, swallowing again. "Do you think we will… um … see any of the others outside work?"

"Maybe. It will also give us something to talk about. You know… let a few things drop in conversations. That kind of stuff."

Penelope just nodded at this, admitting it made sense as well and she didn't even think that far. She thought getting a boyfriend would just be enough. She didn't think that far that maybe they had to act out the whole part. But now that he mentioned it, he had a point. And maybe she needed to rethink her whole image of Derek Morgan as the brainless womanizer.

"Also, and this … will be my last condition…" he went on, getting just another nod from Penelope, who by now was nearly falling of her couch. "There won't be any _other_ people until this is done. It is just you and me, in this together. No other guys, dates, hookups…"

Penelope had to swallow hard at this one. Not because she didn't like it. No, she personally had no problem with this at all. It hadn't even crossed her mind to start dating anytime soon, not after the fiasco of her last relationship. No, what made her swallow so hard for whatever reason was that when Derek had said _no others_ it included him as well. He basically just committed himself to her for an undefined moment of time without any reason and it was beyond her what a womanizer such as Derek Morgan could get out of this when there was nothing in it for him in the first place?

There was a long silence and Penelope didn't even realize that Morgan was waiting for any kind of response to this, other than maybe nodding, until he looked at her rather expectantly. And was she seeing worry in his eyes? She probably just imagined that.

"Of course. Anything else would look … strange. So, yeah, sure … " she finally said, seeing him smile at her once again.

"Good… " was all he said, before taking a look at his watch and getting up. "I should get going, it's getting rather late," he all of a sudden said, walking towards the door.

Penelope hadn't even noticed until now that with the whole Lynch incident and the kiss and their discussion time seemed to have fly by so quickly. She got up, following Morgan towards the door.

"I … I really appreciate this, you know. I mean… there probably is a … whole list of people you um … can think of wanting to get this … um … close with, and I'm sure I am not on top of that list, or even … um … on it, so … Thank you very much," Penelope all of a sudden said, when opening her door.

Morgan didn't respond to her, but looked at her funny for a moment, with a look she herself couldn't really read of place. And then he was gone again.


	17. Out in the open

Penelope had spent most of her night thinking. Thinking about Kevin Lynch, thinking about Derek Morgan, thinking about their deal. And then her thoughts went back to Derek Morgan and Kevin Lynch. Realizing what Morgan actually agreed on doing for her, and wondering if Kevin Lynch would ever have done anything similar. Probably not. Kevin Lynch was to much concerned about himself to actually ever consider something like what Morgan was doing for her right now. With her luck he would probably have run off and tell anyone he knew. That sounded more like Lynch.

And maybe she really had a completely wrong picture of Morgan.

She had to realize that what she had thought made Derek Morgan who he was didn't seem to be all. Okay, he still had moments when he could be an arrogant jerk, although she had seen that side of him a lot less lately. Instead she had seen a much softer side of him, one she hadn't even thought existed with a guy like Morgan. She realized that when Morgan was at her place earlier tonight and telling her he had a few conditions he could have more or less asked for anything. She might not necessarily have agreed to it, but he at least could have asked, could have shown her that she needed him for this and not the other way around. Turn this into some weird display of power and who was depending on whom right now. But he didn't. Instead he just stated a few things that seemed more in favor for her than him.

When morning came Penelope found herself wondering what today would bring for the first time since Morgan actually left. How she was supposed to be with him? Yes, they – or rather him – had said they should be rather open right from the start with all the others, but how do you go into a conversation as such? Just a few weeks ago they were barely able to be in the same room together, and now all of a sudden she was suppose to make all her friends and colleagues believe they were madly in love? That could maybe be tougher than expected.

Penelope was still deep in thought when she entered the BAU that morning, her morning coffee for them shop across the street in hand and walking over to the kitchenette, needing just some more milk for her coffee. She just put the carton back in the fridge when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her backwards and spinning her at the same time. Before she could protest or even realize what was going on she felt lips on hers, soft, gentle, firm pressing against hers and when she took in _his _ scent – god knows where she knew that from – she relaxed into the kiss, into his arms which were tightly around her hips. When she felt his tongue trace her lips, begging for entrance she was only too happy to comply. And for a moment she completely forgot where she, they, were. Not that it mattered to her right now. His hands let go of her hips and cupped her face, turning it slightly to the left so that he had better access, tilting her head just the way he needed to deepen the kiss and make Penelope's head spin.

When he let go of her lips and pulled back slightly it took her a moment to compose herself … and realize they had an audience. JJ, Emily, Rossi and Hotch had all sort of different expressions all over their faces.

"Officially we are not on the clock yet," was all Morgan said to their little audience, before smiling at her, pressing another quick kiss on Penelope's lips and walked towards his desk.

Penelope was only able to stare after him.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," exclaimed JJ, who spoke first of all of them. Then she just smiled at Penelope with a mix of surprise and shock, before following Morgan through the bullpen and towards her office.

"I so want details. All of them. The dirtier the better," Emily happily chimed, making Penelope roll her eyes. Of course she would want _that_. Then she was gone as well.

Rossi just stood there, smiling at her in a weird way, one that kind of seemed to say _I always knew_. Then he was gone as well. Leaving Hotch and Penelope by themselves. There was a long silence between either of them. Penelope not being sure what she should say, wondering whether Morgan knew they had witnesses and whether that fact she actually make her rather angry or rather excited.

"This won't affect your job, Penelope, will it?" Hotch finally said, looking at Penelope sternly.

Penelope just shook her head quickly. "Of course not, sir."

"Good," he said, turning around and walking towards the bull pen as well. "I'm … happy for you, Penelope," was all he said, a faint of a smile on his lips, before he was gone as well, leaving only Penelope back.

For a moment she needed to lean on the counter of the kitchenette. This certainly was not what she had expected on how they would _break it to their friends. _ And she certainly hadn't expected Morgan to be so public. She had thought they would just bring out the affection whenever they needed some convincing or when Lynch was around, she certainly didn't think that this was how they would start into this whole charade. Morgan didn't seem to have just the slightest issue with public display of affection or love at all.

And if every single morning from now on would start like this she certainly had a lot to look forward to. She by now had kissed Derek Morgan only three times and neither of these three times compared in any way to any kiss she ever had gotten over the course of her life. All three actually exceeded anything before them, by miles. Never had she felt such passion, such heat in any single kiss with Lynch. The fact that this wasn't even supposed to be the real deal made her wonder what she would be in for when they actually _were _dating_. _

Her head was still spinning from that kiss just a few moments ago and she found herself wondering whether this would ever get better, whether at some point she would be able to let him kiss her without turning into a puddle of goo in his very arms. And it was then that Penelope had to admit the truth: she might not be as immune to Derek Morgan's charms – and lips for that matter – as she would have liked to always believe.

But then experiencing the man first hand had certainly changed a lot of her perspective.


	18. betrayal

_A/N: Okay, apologies beforehand that this chapter has a bit of drama and a touch of soap-opera feeling. It was the way my story muse dictated it to me and it seems more or less the only way of moving the story ahead. I swear this is as soap-opera-storyline like as it gets and it is only this for the continuous support and for reading.  
_

* * *

Penelope sat opposite JJ and Emily in their usual diner, waiting for their lunch to arrive. Neither of them really had spoken much and now her two best friends were looking at her expectantly, but not saying anything,

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well?" Emily started, making Penelope more confused.

"Well what?" she asked back, seeing JJ and Emily exchanging glances at her answer.

"You and Morgan?" Emily asked innocently, probing her to fill in the blanks and answer questions that hadn't even been asked yet.

Penelope sat back for a moment, looking at her friends and wondering how much she should tell them. Of course they would never have believed that all of a sudden, literally over night, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia had decided on a fresh start, forgetting about the past and their sometimes rather nasty arguments and start all over again, and while at it jump into a relationship. She herself wouldn't believe it either.

"I knew it," Emily all of a sudden exclaimed, before Penelope could say anything. And maybe that could save her from answering in the first place.

"Didn't I tell you?" Emily asked and turned to JJ, who in return just nodded. "I told you, they would make _the _best, the hottest couple out there."

"Um … " Penelope started.

Emily interrupted "So tell us…. how long has this been going on? I can't believe you have been able to keep this a secret for so long," she smiled at Penelope, who was just wondering how to best get out of this again.

"Finally we know someone who can let us know whether all these stories and rumors of Derek Morgan are really justified, or whether they are really just that. Rumors and stories," Emily said to JJ, who just laughed at that.

Penelope needed to swallow hard at that comment. She wasn't really in any position to comment on that, seeing that they hadn't even been there. And never would be there to begin with. Of course she could just join the hundreds of stories and add hers to it, saying they did him justice, but somehow it felt wrong. Like she shouldn't be commenting on this. At all.

"Well, you see…" she started, thinking about answers and words. God, how she hated lying to her friends. But before she could continue her eye caught Kevin Lynch, and some red head draped all over his arm.

"What the …?" she started, hearing how JJ and Emily both asked what was wrong, before they followed where she was looking.

"Is that Lynch?" Emily asked first, and JJ added "Yeah I'd say so. And the girl with him looks like Madison Grayer from Counter Intelligence?"

"Counter Intelligence and IT on a work lunch?" Emily wondered.

"What could they possibly talk about? I mean… I don't see any sort of connection. And from what I know the guys in Counter Intelligence have their own Techs as well."

"Maybe they are just friends and have lunch together. Like the three of us," JJ mused and Emily gave her a doubtful look. "What?" JJ asked, "It is possible."

Emily looked at Penelope who just sighed and answered "Kevin isn't the … um… most social person. And all the friends he does have are usually geeks and computer nerds. He doesn't really have female friends."

"Well… maybe it really is work related. Could be," JJ said, but just a moment later both Emily and JJ turned around again, looking shocked. Penelope couldn't really see Lynch anymore, not she really cared. It didn't matter for her. He didn't matter. But somehow the expression on her friends face made her curious.

"What? Why do you two look like that?" she asked, seeing JJ and Emily exchanging glances.

"It's not work related. At least not if the tongue in her mouth is _any_ indication…" Emily commented, making Penelope raise an eyebrow.

"What? I think you've started seeing things. He is about to become a father," Penelope argued, moving around the table slightly, trying to get a look at Lynch. It wasn't as if she cared, she didn't. But she somehow also couldn't believe he would do that. But then again he had cheated on her. So why shouldn't he do it again?

"What is it with all these women?" she exclaimed after she had managed to see them and indeed, they had been _very_ friendly with each other, to say the least. So much for _I miss you Penelope, I want us to try again_.

"Maybe they all just suffer from short term lose of sanity," Emily offered.

"Or they are under the influence of something," JJ chimed.

"Maybe it…" Penelope started, before shaking her head. "You know what… I don't care. It is none on my business what Kevin Lynch is doing nowadays."

"Call Morgan and tell him to come down here, show Lynch what you two are made of," Emily suggested with a grin and Penelope rolled her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not gonna call Derek because of …. this," she announced, pointing towards Kevin and Madison. "That would be ridiculous. I personally don't care who Lynch is or isn't dating. I know it isn't me and that's all I need to know," was all she said, and she meant it. She honestly didn't care. Kevin Lynch was past and would stay there. So whatever he did now was none of her business any longer.

Just when she had this thought she saw Madison walking past their table and towards the direction of the bathrooms. And just a few seconds after that Kevin Lynch all of a sudden stood in front of them.

"Penelope," he nodded towards her and was close to a sigh. What on earth was he up to now?

"Kevin," she responded, before taking a bite from her lunch. "What happened to your baby mama?" she asked after swallowing and could have kicked herself. She wasn't interested and she knew, if she would say or comment on anything he would probably think she was interested in anything that involved him, which she wasn't.

"Gabriela?" he asked, and Penelope only nodded. it was the first time she actually had heard the other one's name. "What about her?" he then asked.

"You just … um … were kind of lip-locked with Madison," Emily commented all of a sudden and Penelope could have kicked her. Now he knew that had watched him.

"Madison and me?" he asked. "Oh, we go way back. It's one of these on-off things. Right now it is on again," he winked at Penelope, who felt like throwing up. What an idiot. She couldn't believe she actually at some point had been dating him.

"Does Gabriela know about that?" JJ wondered, and Penelope was officially looking for new friends. Friends that didn't show interested in her ex-boyfriend. She was happy. If he had Madison, that meant he would leave her alone. Okay, it was bad for Gabriela, but Penelope assumed that Karma would get back to everyone one day or another.

"No, but Madison knows about her. She also knew about you," Lynch shrugged, looking at Penelope.

"What do you mean she knew about me?" Penelope asked confused, not caring right now how it could look.

"Well, she knew that you were in my life, that I was seeing you. But that didn't bother her at all. She probably didn't see you as a threat," he shrugged some more and Penelope felt sick all of a sudden.

"I was your mistress?" she asked shocked and could see Emily and JJ were in equal states. When she saw him nodding, Penelope knew she needed to get out of here. The sooner, the better. So she hurried up, and went for the door, the need for fresh air raising with every step. The thought that he apparently had never seemed to have really loved her was making her sicker per minute. She knew she shouldn't care, should just brush it off as things being in the past, but she couldn't. Not with this information. It basically meant that her two year relationship with technical Analyst Kevin Lynch was a complete lie.


	19. support

_A/N: According to the comments for last night's chapter most of you guys would want for Penelope to call Morgan and for him to walk down there and kick Lynch properly in the butt. Such a violent bunch of people... LOL But I agree, I would probably be one of them if I wasn't the writer, cheering for Morgan to come and make it all better - and Penelope to fall in love with him along the way. Well... hm... he isn't really going to kick ass, but(!) he will save the day nevertheless. LOL Hope you guys won't be too disappointed about the lack of a 'Derek Morgan kicks Kevin Lynch's ass' scene. _

* * *

When she made it back to work after lunch she saw Hotch on his way to her office.

"Garcia, I need you to look at these files and see if you can find any connections, similarities," he said, shoving a pile of files in her hands. "I left another few more on your desk already."

"Is everything okay, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, we were just asked by a local PD to assist them with a case. Nothing bad, at least I don't hope so. And I honestly believe that when we can find a connection we'll have the case more or less solved then," he said, walking towards the elevators.

"We'll call you when we need anything else. I already notified Prentiss and she is on her way there. JJ will be probably keep you company here." Then the elevator doors closed and he was gone.

Penelope just shrugged, glad that she would be alone for a while. She certainly didn't feel like company right now.

The day went by rather slow and she didn't hear from the team all day apart from one call an hour after Hotch had left, asking her whether she was able to find any connections and similarities. She was still digging and searching when they called her by the end of her shift, saying that their UnSub has turned himself in.

Shortly after the call she left the office, noticing just now that she hadn't seen JJ all day since lunch. She had expected with the other woman not needed at the PD she would have sought her out, making sure Penelope was okay, but nada.

And when she passed JJ's office the lights already were out as well, signaling that her friend already had left. Maybe she just knew to give her some distance to wrap her head around the new information Lynch had thrown at her. Not that it made any difference. Well, at least it shouldn't. But somehow… knowing she was just, or at least it felt like to her her right about now, just another one of many to Lynch made her question love altogether.

Okay, she probably wouldn't turn into a cat lady now or anytime soon, but it definitely made her wonder, whether there were any decent and good guys left in the world. Her job certainly didn't provide her many days where she would think so. Most of their UnSubs were guys killing girlfriends, wives, innocent children- sometimes even their own. If they dug deeper in these guys lives it wasn't very surprising by now anymore when they found mistresses, domestic violence or even convictions of assault, or worse – rape. Maybe this world just wasn't a good place anymore. Maybe she was just too naïve to actually still believe in romance and _The One_. But then again, she had thought for several years that Kevin Lynch was _The One_.

And look how that turned out.

An hour after she had left the FBI, Penelope made it home, packed with a few containers with take out and some general grocery shopping. Just when she had managed to put the groceries away, she heard a knock on her door.

"Morgan," she announced surprised. "I … what are you doing here?"

"Well… I kind of heard from Prentiss what happened and thought maybe you need… some … um… help forgetting," he said, holding up a bottle of tequila just a moment later.

Penelope looked at him for a long moment, then at the bottle in his hands and then back to him, before stepping aside, letting him into her apartment.

He got out of his coat, put it over her couch and went for her kitchen. When he came back he had the Tequila bottle open and was also carrying two shot glasses. He put the glasses as well as the bottle on her living room table, before he went back and returned just a few moments later with limes and Penelope's salt shaker.

"Alcohol is never the solution," Penelope argued quietly, walking over to him.

"No, maybe not, but it is a good start," he smiled at her, offering her a glass and some a wedge of lime.

Looking at him for a moment she took the glass, as well as the lime and just a few seconds later he reached for her hand and sprinkled some salt on the back of it. That's how the evening started…

Two hours later Penelope was three sheets into the wind and Derek Morgan had to admit she was extremely entertaining. Half the time he didn't get what she was saying at first though.

Another hour later, they had managed to nearly empty the whole bottle and Penelope was more or less passed out, her head resting on his shoulder.

Penelope woke up the next day, feeling like she had been hit by something the night before. Her bedside clock told her it was past noon and the sunshine that came into her room from the outside hurt her eyes. She officially was hung over. It had been years since she had way too much alcohol for her own good. She was out of that age to drown alcohol like there is no tomorrow. Judging by the pounding of her head and the pain behind her eyes she definitely had way, way too much alcohol last night.

She remembered Derek stopping by, with a bottle of tequila and that's how it all started. She did remember the first hour, but anything after that was hazy. She had no idea how she managed to get to bed, or even undress to her underwear. And oh, God, Derek? Had she said anything bad, inappropriate or embarrassing? She might not have been drunk in a long time, but she still remembered how she was when you got alcohol in her.

Leaving her bed reluctantly , she slipped on a bathrobe and then made her first stop at the bathroom. Passing her living room she noticed there was no sign of him. Anywhere.

She needed coffee. Pots of coffee. But first things first. She would get into the bathroom and then start the coffee. Then probably crawl back into bed and hope she'd die before Monday. God knew what she said last night and she knew she wouldn't be able to face Derek Morgan come Monday. But then again it was his own fault. That's what he got when deciding on filling her up. Okay, maybe it wasn't his fault. He after all just checked in on her, which was rather sweet of him. Seeing that technically he didn't need to.

Making her way to the kitchen, Penelope was rummaging through her cabinets, finding all she needed for starting the coffee. All she needed now was milk. And that's when she saw it, a note, pinned to her fridge door with magnets. She was certain it hadn't been there before, since all she ever pinned to the fridge door were lists of things she needed to do.

_Some guys are not worth wasting your time thinking about them, whereas others are just not worth your time at all. _

That's all the note said. And it made her smile for a moment. Maybe facing Derek Morgan come Monday wouldn't be too bad after all.

Just a moment later, when Penelope wanted to start the coffee, she heard her door and some sort of whistling. She heard her keys being thrown on the table next to her door and just a few more moments after that Derek Morgan stood in front of her once more, looking surprised at her.

"I didn't expect you'd already be up," he smiled at her.

She just looked at him curious for a moment, not sure what to think, or even say.

"I … thought you might want one of these," Morgan said next, holding up a paper tray of coffee, that smelt delicious.

"You bought coffee?" Penelope asked, surprised. "And how… um .. did you get the keys to the door?"

"I thought after last night and the … um… amount of tequila you downed, coffee might be good. And … yeah, well, I saw your keys laying by the door, so I thought I just grab them quickly to get the coffee," he smiled, studying whether she would be mad or not.

"You bought me coffee," was all Penelope said again. She knew it was probably completely weird, but no guy ever before had bought her coffee. It was only a small gesture, but Penelope started to see that she had looked at Derek Morgan from the completely wrong side. And the fact that she came to that conclusion over something as simple as coffee maybe shocked her most.


	20. Routines

_A/N: Glad to see people liked my non-violent version a lot better. LOL_

* * *

A week past and Derek didn't bring up once what she had been talking about, or whether she gave out any embarrassing information he could easily use against her. As a matter of fact he didn't mention that night at all.

The coffee he had brought her that morning soon became a regular routine in their mornings. He would be waiting by the doors to the BAU, coffee in hand, a smile on his lips and just a few moments later all over here, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, like he was starving for her. Penelope had to admit, she was definitely enjoying this, probably even more than she should. This was an act after all. A very well performed act on his part, but an act after all.

"I have no idea how you did it, Penelope, but Morgan is completely smitten. Never did I think I'd see the day that Derek Morgan would be falling completely and deep for one woman," Emily remarked during one of their lunches. "And how he kisses you, boy, I never had any desire to be one of his girls. But watching you two … "

Penelope just smiled at that, not sure how to respond, or react even.

By the end of the week, several cups of coffee and kisses in the morning later, Penelope decided she needed to do something, anything to show how grateful she was for what he was doing. She knew he wasn't expecting anything. He always referred to it as a favor. She just did not understand why he would do her a favor. Technically they hadn't even been friends until all of this started, so he was the last person who needed to do her any favors.

"You know, I've been wondering…" she started, when walking into his office, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.

Morgan was sitting at his desk, bent over some file and when he looked up at her he looked like he was welcoming the interruption.

"You okay?" he asked, smiling softly. She usually never came to his office, unless it was work related. Even with them 'dating' she never came by.

"Yeah, I'm good. You know… I was wondering whether you have any plans for tonight?" she asked.

"Not really, no. Why? You got anything planned?" he replied, with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Well," she started, biting her lip before she went on. "You see… I thought I …um … take you out for dinner? As kind of … a thank you for … you know?" she answered vague and by the look on his face he wasn't sure what she tried to say, other than her taking him out for dinner.

"Thank you for… what?" he asked slightly confused, before it dawned on him. "Oh, that… sure. But you don't have to, you know?"

Penelope only nodded, seeming determined to Morgan.

"Okay, um…. well any particular place you want to go to then?" he asked at which Penelope only shook her head. She hadn't even thought that far yet.

"Well, how about that little Italian place near your apartment? I heard it is supposed to be really good, if you like … Italian that is," he suggested and Penelope didn't really mind. She just wondered how he knew about a place in her neighborhood she herself hadn't even heard of yet.

"Um, yeah, that sounds good I guess," she responded.

"Great, I'll drop by your office then when I'm done here, how does that sound?" he asked, and Penelope wondered when exactly her wanting to take him out for dinner turned into him taking control of all this.

Nodding her agreement she smiled, before answering "Sounds good to me. Just come by once you're done…" Then she turned around and left.

Shortly after six she heard a knock on her door. He had already told her that it could take a bit longer and whether she minded waiting for him. Otherwise he could also have picked her up from her place, but Penelope had a few programs to run anyway, and she could as well do it now, while waiting for him.

"Ready?" came his distinctive voice just a few moments later, when he pushed the door open a bit and stepped into her lair.

Penelope turned around in her chair, and got up, getting her coat and purse.

"Here, let me," he offered, took the coat from her hands and held it open for her. A few minutes later they were out of the door and on their way to the restaurant Morgan had suggested.

"You know, it is a Friday, so this place will be packed," Penelope mused, seeing him smile at her.

"Well, I called them after you came to me and checked whether they had by any chance anything left. And they did. So I reserved the table. Hope you don't mind?" he asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

Did she mind? Definitely not. The thought of it being Friday night and them not being about to get table had just hit her. She had to admit that spontaneous planning certainly wasn't one of her stronger characteristics.

"Don't you think the table is maybe gone by now, seeing that we would usually have left work more than an hour ago?" she asked surprised at which he just grinned some more.

"Let's just say I … um … had a feeling we could maybe get held up a bit. And if we didn't we could have always had a drink at the bar while we waited."

When they made it to the restaurant they were immediately seated. While the Maitre d' showed them to their table Morgan all of a sudden grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her hand up and kissed it. Before she could even ask what he did her eyes fell on a couple sitting on a table they had just passed. And the woman at that table looked a lot like Emily Prentiss. Of course, with Penelope's luck lately, the one night she wanted to take Derek Morgan out for dinner as a thank you they would of course run right into someone from work. So far though the woman hadn't seemed to notice them and Penelope couldn't be sure it even was Emily.

Morgan pulled out a chair for her, waiting for her to sit down, before he did the same. He was handed the wine list and took a good long look at it, then looked up, smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm thinking a Merlot sounds good, what do you say?" he asked and for a moment Penelope was shocked. She never had seen Derek Morgan as a wine drinker. He seemed to be more the beer guy, but then again she had been shocked by him so often with assumptions she made and which he just tore down easily.

"Um … sounds good," she finally mumbled.

When the waiter came, Morgan ordered their wine, as well as a large bottle of water. The waiter left with that order and they were left to choose their food.

Morgan seemed to know rather soon what he wanted, since he just took a quick look, before putting the menu aside and still smiling at her.

Penelope on the other hand had a more difficult time deciding what she wanted. Half the food on that menu sounded amazing and she had a really hard time narrowing it down. But after a good ten minutes and with the same time their wine and water arrived, she knew what she wanted to have.

They ordered and shortly after she got up, in need for a bathroom. The moment she got, so did he, shocking her once more. She seriously needed to start over and throw all assumptions she had so far of Derek Morgan over board.


	21. Falling

_A/N: I know some actions seem rather ... strange, but it will all be explained, eventually. I swear._

* * *

Once she came back from the bathroom at the restaurant Morgan once again stood as she approached the table and she had to admit it felt kind of nice and she certainly could get used to it. It hadn't happened before that she went out with a guy and the guy was in any way like Derek Morgan. She certainly didn't need it, but when someone already was like that, she wouldn't complain either. His whole behavior gave her chills and some excitement. She felt good, about herself, about them, about this.

And what was she thinking? Going out? They certainly weren't going out. They just had dinner. As a gesture of thanks. And was she honestly comparing previous boyfriends or dates with this night and Derek Morgan? A guy she wasn't seeing, and who she was _not_ on a date with? Well… unofficially.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," he all of a sudden said, surprising Penelope once again. Maybe that was the state she should get used to for the immediate future. Looking at him a bit confused, he laughed for a moment, before taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Well, we can either sit here all evening and just spent the night in silence, we could also talk about the job or have small talk, or we can actually have a real conversation. I personally prefer the real conversation, since spending the evening in silence seems kind of hard, and as for the small talk, there is just a certain amount of things you can say about the weather. I don't really care for politics as much, and the last time I actually went to the movies is quite some time back. The economy is too much of a depressing topic to have on a night like today and I don't think you are much of a fan of football or things as such. Apologies if you are," Morgan explained and looked at the end of his statement kind of wary.

She couldn't blame him. For the past few weeks they more or less tiptoed around each other, as if walking on glass, careful to not upset the other one and realizing that they knew squat about each other. All their assumptions and sometimes prejudices didn't seem to apply anymore and well… the last time Morgan made a personal statement towards her she had kicked him out of her office and slapped him.

"I'm not," she laughed, before adding "a fan of sports, I mean. As for politics and the economy, I second that. I … um … well… " she went on, thinking for a moment, taking a sip of wine as well, before continuing. "Well… I have four brothers. But we ain't exactly close. Ever since my parents died we kind of lost touch."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… " Morgan started apologetic.

"Don't be," she interrupted him with a soft smile. "They died over ten years ago. I kind of lost it shortly after that, went underground ad stuff like that, but managed to reemerge in all my glory," she laughed, at which Morgan had to laugh as well.

"That I'd say. So you don't have much contact with your brothers?" he asked, seeing her shake her head.

"Not really. I mean there is the occasional phone call every few months and of course the card for Christmas. But that's more or less it. And honestly, I learned to live with it. They have their lives, I have mine. They are all four quite a bit older than me. The 'youngest' one is still eight years my senior. Maybe that made things a bit easier. What about your family?"

"Well, I have two sisters and my dad died when I was ten. But we are very close. I see them as often as I can, usually three, four times a year. Christmas is always spent at home, my mom wouldn't have it any other way," he laughed and she laughed as well.

"So you are a momma's boy?" she asked in a giggle.

"Well, I certainly am her favorite," Morgan answered with a grin.

"Is that according to your mom or you?"

At that question Morgan had to laugh whole heartedly. She had a point after all. A few moments later their food arrived, not that it made much difference.

They kept talking about stuff all way through dinner and even when they ordered dessert they didn't stop. Penelope couldn't help but notice how very good this all felt. The last time she could remember that she spent an entire evening talking about almost everything that could come to mind had been back in college. And what was even weirder was that this all felt so right, so natural, so perfect.

They asked for the check and Penelope looked through her purse for her credit card, when Morgan already put his on the table.

"But I…" she started to protest, having found her card and only then seeing he had already taken care of everything.

"You remember our lunch at that Chinese?" he asked, and Penelope nodded warily. Of course she remembered that lunch. It was after all when she asked him to be her boyfriend in order to get rid of her ex-boyfriend. How could she forget? But what any of this to do with that he now paid for dinner? After she told him she would treat him as a gesture of gratitude?

"Remember what I said back then?" he asked, and she honestly had no idea what he was referring to. The day itself, or their conversation wasn't really something she could remember.

Noting the blank expression on her face, he decided to jumpstart her memories.

"I told you back then that it will never happen that I let a woman pay for lunch, dinner or even breakfast. And since then nothing has changed about that," he advised, getting up with her and helping her in her coat. Just when she thought they could leave her pulled on her coat strongly, making her stumble a few steps forward and right into his arms, with his lips pressed firmly against hers just a few moments later. It was just a quick, brief kiss compared to the ones they shared before but it certainly did not lack any of the heat or passion. It was just as perfect as the ones before. And when she already made his kisses out to be perfect, she knew she was in trouble. Big Time. She was about to fall. For Derek Morgan of all people.


	22. doubledating

_A/N: I hate to say it, but there are only five chapters or so left and and this one will be over too... Thanks for everything, guys...  
_

* * *

The morning coffee and kiss _each day _were now often followed by visits to her office mid-day where they spoke about whether or not they could have dinner, make plans for the weekend or just general small talk. That was followed by nicknames, and by now all of the FBI was aware that SSA Derek Morgan was 'dating' Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. She knew they basically had dug their own graves with this scheme. If they would break things off too soon everyone would ask why and the answer 'it just didn't work anymore' after only a few weeks kind of seemed bad. And she knew people would ask. Not just a handful of them, but probably half the bureau. Maybe not straight forward, but implied. And she honestly didn't want to answer questions to the end of non-existing relationships in the first place.

Penelope knew they didn't help matters with always being seen together nowadays. Although that was more or less coincidental. Or maybe not. She started getting a feeling that half the reason why he came to her office seemed rather obnoxious or downright weird. Like him bringing her a file, just to come back two minutes later with yet another file, saying he forgot it the last time, just to do the same another three minutes later.

Every time she went to lunch with the girls they always asked whether Morgan didn't want to join them and so far Penelope had managed to always find ways out of that. For whatever reason she felt weird for playing happy, cute couple in front of her two best friends. She didn't have many problems though with their morning kisses in front of half the BAU more days then not. And why they still did this was beyond her. By now everyone in the office _knew_ they were dating. There was no reason to keep it up like this, especially since she wondered how long it would take for the first people to complain about overexposure.

She hadn't seen or heard anything from Kevin Lynch in weeks and was glad that this seemed to be finally done and dealt with, but since this was their primary reason for doing this in the first place, she wondered what other motivation Morgan had now to keep this up. Okay, technically he never had _any_ motivation to begin with. She was the one in need. He just … agreed.

They also had been out on several more 'dates'. All ending with him paying and Penelope wondering how she would ever repay him. They went for dinner a few times. She had to admit it was nice having dinner with someone like Morgan. Someone who seemed to pay so much attention to detail, who treated her like no one ever had, who just seemed to know what to do.

They also went to the movies. Only twice though. On their second time they walked into Rossi, who happened to see exactly the same movie they intended to see and was sitting two rows behind them. The moment they realized that Morgan was all over her. For the entire movie. When they met him outside the theatre again Rossi just smiled at them, patting Morgan on the shoulder.

"Why you people paid actual money to see the movie, when you probably didn't even ended up seeing five minutes of the entire two hours is a mystery to me. But … damn," he said before leaving them alone. That was the last time they went for movies.

At some stage Emily wanted a double date with Derek and Penelope, at which Penelope was about to pass out. A double date with Emily was so not going to work. It was one thing to 'fake' affection for each other when they sat a few tables away from her, when she couldn't hear their conversation, what was going on. But making it through an entire evening with her on the same table? So not going to happen.

But before she could even think of possible exit strategies and excuses, Morgan already nodded next to her, finding the idea splendid. _Did he just say splendid?_

Emily was gone with a huge grin before Penelope even could protest the slightest and turning around to Derek, she saw that he seemed to genuinely like the idea.

Pulling him by the wrist into her office, she turned around once the door was closed.

"A double date?" she asked shocked. "Are you out of your mind? How do you think this will work out? It will take her a total of five minutes and she'll see what is and is not going on between us. She is a profiler after all."

"Well, Penelope," he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What exactly is or is not going on between us?"

Was he mad? Or was she seeing things now?

"Well, for once … um … " she started, wondering why he now was mad? As much as Penelope was concerned there was nothing going on between them. And it seemed like that was his problem. Wait, did he want that something was going on? "Well… we are not dating," she continued weakly. "And we are not…" she tried another argument, but was not able to finish when she saw him come a few steps closer and then press his lips against hers. His fingers ran through her hair, holding her head firmly in his hands, positioning it the way he needed for better access.

When she moaned into the kiss he used that moment to slip his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss and starting a wild chase with her tongue. One of his hands left her hair and travelled down her back, coming to a halt at her lower back.

She felt being pushed into him, into the heat and warmth that radiated from his body. When she was close enough for the moment he let his hand travel further down, cupping one perfect globe of her bum, making her squeak in surprise about his boldness. He pushed her even further into his body and it was then that Penelope felt some very evident evidence between his legs about just how much he wanted this. If she had any doubts left about that they vanished in that moment.

When his lips left hers she felt a slight amount of disappointment coming up. But that was only until those wonderful lips made contact with her throat again, nibbling their way down her neck and sucking so wonderfully at all the right places.

"Garcia, Hotch asked me to –" they all of a sudden heard coming from the door. One look and Penelope saw Emily standing in the door, holding a manila folder on her hands, looking more than smug at the two in front of her. Penelope immediately colored six shades of red.

"Prentiss, what's wrong with you?" Derek more or less growled at which Emily just grinned.

"Well, if you don't want anyone walking in put some sort of sign on your door. Some sort of 'Do not disturb' sign," she suggested, still grinning.

"This is the FBI not the freaking Hilton hotel," Penelope remarked at Emily with a roll of her eyes, still trying to fight down her blushing. By now she had more or less completely removed herself from Derek, who still looked rather mad at Emily.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Emily asked, still grinning and Penelope actually had to admit she should be grateful for the interruption. God, knows how far that would have gone if Emily hadn't walked in.

"Um… we… you know, we were done here anyway. Weren't we … um … Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked Morgan who looked at her perplex for a moment at the use of that nickname. His mad expression all of a sudden changed into a grin. One that didn't leave his face even when he was shoved more or less out of her door, much to Emily's further amusement.

Closing the door, she banged her head a few times against the wood.

"You okay?" her friend asked concerned at which Penelope just turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes, perfect. Never been better." What a lie, but right now she couldn't care less. Knowing Emily that little adventure she just witnessed would be heard by everyone in the FBI within moments of her leaving Penelope's office. Technically it shouldn't be a big deal. Morgan and Penelope were after all – at least to everyone's knowledge – dating. So being caught in the act of making out like teenagers shouldn't surprise many anyway. Still… this was all rather fresh, and she still didn't know what the official policy was. There were frat rules, but they were more for people in the same team out in the field. And technically Penelope was not an agent, and she definitely was not in the field.

"Good," Emily smiled at her. "The table is reserved for 8 o'clock. Works for you, right?" she asked when starting to open the door.

"What table?" Penelope asked absent-minded.

"For the double date?" Emily asked, smiling at her. Oh right. Double date. The issue that started her whole dilemma. But before she could answer Emily was already gone, leaving Penelope back on her own, banging her head against her desk. This day was not going to get any better, was it?


	23. the date

He picked her up at seven thirty. Like they had agreed on. It was the few things Penelope had managed to say to him, before she vanished again into god-knows-where. She knew that once he had agreed with Prentiss on this stupid double date there would be no way back. The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one, with neither of them really saying much. If anything at all.

Emily and her date were already waiting at the restaurant. And Penelope had to admit her friend looked gorgeous. She was dressed to impress, that much was certain. Not that Penelope thought she herself looked bad, but certainly not as good as her friend.

"This is Roger," Emily announced, sounding somewhat excited. The last time Penelope had seen her friend excited had been a long time ago. As a matter of fact the only time she had seen her friend like that was when Penelope managed to score tickets to a sold out Bon Jovi concert. That was the only time. Maybe she was just nervous.

"Roger, these are my friends and colleagues, Penelope and Derek."

They exchanged handshakes and then went inside, with Morgan holding the door open for both girls.

"So, since when have you guys been dating?" Roger asked when all ordering was done.

"Um … a while," Penelope decided on answering rather cryptically. She didn't know whether Morgan wanted to share any details or not, so keeping it cryptic for the moment was the best route to go.

"Six weeks," Morgan replied almost immediately after her answer. _Six weeks_? That would place his estimate at around the same time of the wedding where they shared that very first kiss. And even now, after months and several more kisses and fake dates the mere thought about that first one still made her tingle all over.

Emily looked at both of them surprised and Penelope did all possible to not look at her friend, fearing if she did, Emily would be able to read her and know the truth therefore. She knew it was ridiculous, but Emily was a profiler after all. These guys could read a person like a book, and the fact that they were friends probably only made things even easier for her.

She felt Morgan's hand rubbing gently over her naked back. The dress she was wearing might have seemed rather conservative on the front, being buttoned up until nearly her chin, but the back was completely naked, nearly all the way down to her ass.

His hand on her back for whatever reason calmed her a bit, reassuring her that this all would be okay, they would be okay and this evening would be a success. It was a nice feeling, his warm and soft hand against her rather cold skin, rubbing circles in a lazy rhythm.

"The funny thing is," Emily all of a sudden started, "… that before then they couldn't stand each other. They were literally at each other's throat on a more or less daily basis."

"Well, they say that there is a very thin line between love and hate sometimes," Roger smiled at all of them. "So … if you don't mind asking me, what brought the change?" he asked and Penelope's heart nearly stopped. Emily looked very approvingly at her date, as if saying 'exactly what I am wondering' and Morgan…. Morgan looked as cool as a cucumber. Not even concerned. Then he turned towards her and smiled.

"I saw her for who she is."

Just like that. Emily beamed at both of them, Roger looked impressed and Penelope wasn't entirely sure what to feel. She wasn't sure whether this was an act or not. The look in his eyes could hardly be faked, they looked so … deep, dreamy and filled with love. But was that possible?

"And what about _you, Penelope_?" she heard Rogers voice again.

"I … um …. Well, I just let him … um … sweep me off my feet," she smiled sweetly.

"Sometimes it's as simple as that," Emily's date replied with a smile of his own and Penelope was saved further when their food arrived.

Penelope managed to route the conversation to Emily and Roger and away from her and Morgan. She thought that for the moment this was the safest. Especially since his answer to Roger's question.

By the time dessert arrived they had heard the whole story of Emily and Roger, which apparently stretched over several decades. They had been together in Greece, when Emily's mother was once again stationed abroad and Roger's parent's liked to change countries just in general. The list of countries he had lived in by the time he was 20 was nearly as impressive as Emily's. They found each other by coincidental a couple of months ago, but nothing really happened. Until a few weeks back.

"I always knew I loved her. I was just waiting for her to come to that conclusion as well," Roger laughed, when they asked for the bill and their evening had more or less come to an end. The guys split the bill equally between each other and then helped their dates up and into their coats.

"Was nice meeting you, Penelope and Derek," Roger said as they left the restaurant, shacking each hand once more. "Maybe we could repeat this at some point in the future?"

Morgan just made an agreeing sound, while Penelope answered "Um … sure, why not. Just check with Em and we'll see. It was nice meeting you to."

Then the two of them started walking.

"Could we just … would you mind if we take a walk around the block?" Penelope asked as she and Derek were walking towards his car.

Morgan turned around for a moment, looking at her before nodding. "Sure, you okay? It wasn't the food, was it?" he asked, and the concern in his voice made her heart swell. There was definitely something going on.

"No, I just … I think I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

_A/N: Don't hate me... I needed a cliffhanger ... this was the most perfect moment to add one... the actual moment come to think  
_


	24. truths

_A/N: Um ... so maybe I was lying yesterday. Sorry. I didn't realize I broke the chapter once more. But after that it all will be better. Also, this chapter might explain **a lot** in regards of his previous behaviours. I forgot yesterday to say it - because I always upload chapters the day before so I have them on my account in case I can't get access on my laptop ... Happy Valentine's Day (although belated). I hope everyone had a good time. _

* * *

"Okay," Morgan answered, sounding rather worried. The last time she had needed to talk to him about something surely didn't end too well. And now, after today he wasn't too convinced that it could end any different.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked, trying to keep an upbeat tone in his voice.

Penelope stopped for a moment and looked at him, studying him before she started to walk again.

"What … what is this between us?" she asked quickly, knowing there was no easy way to break into this. And most times the most direct way was the best approach.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Penelope turned to look at him, giving him a look that told him that she knew that he knew what she was talking about.

She went on when he didn't answer right away "When you … um … answered Roger's question… that answer, was that … um … true?" she went on when he didn't answer right away.

"To be honest with you, Penelope, I don't know what this between us is, since I don't know what you want it to be. I can tell you what I want this to be, and I know I'm probably taking a pretty big risk with this in a lot of ways, but well… here goes nothing," he started, before taking a deep breath.

It must have been something big, since she never had seen Morgan in that sort of state or anywhere close to something that could be described as nervous. But that's the way that he seemed to be right now.

He said "I … don't want this to be some fake relationship, with fake feelings, fake affection and other fake stuff. I want this to be real, all of it. I don't want to pretend or play an act. And to be honest, as far as I am concerned the last few weeks have not been a real act on my part." Morgan made a short break after that before continuing, "And in regards of that second question, whether I meant what I said to Roger. No, I didn't just recently see you for who you are. I have seen you like that for a lot longer. I wanted to be the guy you were interested in for a long time, even before Lynch came along. I know that the chances that you see me the same way as for I see you are pretty slim but, to be honest, at this point I am willing to take that risk."

There was a long silence after that. Penelope wasn't really sure how to take what had just been said. She had her suspicions earlier, especially when she saw the expression on his face, but now that she was hearing it from his mouth it struck her as shocking to have it all confirmed.

"But … you didn't like me," Penelope answered weakly. It was probably more a question than a statement and when she saw Morgan laugh she was confused.

"I never did not like you, girl. What I didn't like was that such a smart girl, like you are, would stick with a guy like Lynch for such a long time. I thought you would soon get out of whatever you had been in and see what I saw. That he wasn't your equal. I didn't have a problem with you, but with the fact that you stuck around Lynch for way too long for your own good. When you started seeing him I was convinced that all smart and pretty girls in this world go for a guy like him. I thought he had something, that I needed to just … make you aware that I was there. I thought that when you would eventually notice me I could maybe stand a chance somehow. And boy, did you notice me. Just too late did I realize that the things I did to make you notice me did probably hurt me more than they helped. And at some point I got angry. Angry at myself for being so dumb and thinking that my super smart move to make you notice me would actually work on you. Angry at you for not seeing that Lynch was beneath you. Angry at the world in general."

"I'm sorry," Penelope whispered, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. "I … never knew or suspected for that matter. If I had… I mean … I wouldn't have … "

"Don't tell me you would have left him," Morgan grinned, knowing full well that it wouldn't have come to that.

"I … guess not, I mean not at that point, but I could probably have made both our lives and work environment a lot easier."

"Don't be, we both are equally to blame in this I guess," he answered, a smile on his lips and his hand cupping Penelope's on his cheek. "And it is in the past anyways. Nothing can be done or changed about it. The only thing that matters or that should matter is the future at this point. And I guess … that leaves this all up to you. What do _you_ want this to be?" Morgan asked, looking into her eyes and just hoping for the best. Because right now that was all he could do. Hope for the best and pray that something in the past few weeks had showed her just what a great fit they would be if she only gave them the chance.


	25. answers

_A/N: Okay, people can stop hating me now. I know that for future stories I won't give you two cliffhangers after each other. LOL But it's all good now and will be...  
_

* * *

Penelope looked up at Morgan and was taken aback for a moment. He had laid it all out for her and leaving her the decision of taking things either further for real or back to how they used to be. Well… maybe without the bitching and constant fighting. Looking into his eyes she saw a lot of truth in them, as well as hope, and she knew it was that kind of truth she certainly had been denying herself of lately. Of course she had felt it. She would have needed to be blind to not see the kind of sparks, but did she really want to go down that road?

Especially after the disaster her last relationship had ended with.

And great, she was doing it again, blaming it all on her last relationship and trying to reason that this was enough for one lifetime. But Penelope had to admit that she was a bit wary. She had been dating Kevin Lynch for two years and not once in these two years had she even suspected the slightest bit that he could cheat on her like he had. Did that just make her trusting – maybe too desperate to believe in someone – or just plain naïve? Who would tell her that the next relationship she would end up in wouldn't go down the exact same route?

But what was she doing? Not every guy would turn out to be like Kevin Lynch and she couldn't hide behind that reasoning forever. Sooner or later she would have to acknowledge the fact that she had been fooled by him, but that didn't make automatically every guy like him, right?

And thinking about Morgan and the things he'd done for her over the course of the last few weeks, she highly doubted that a guy who basically gave up his own dating life to help you out would ever end up pulling stuff like Lynch had. Especially since Morgan seemed to have a sincere aversion against Lynch.

There was something between her and Morgan she couldn't really put her finger on, something so special, so wonderful, so splendid, that she was almost tempted to say that with Derek Morgan she would be taken care of. Taken really good care of.

Morgan was still waiting for an answer from her, and the longer it took for her to answer, the more nervous he became. Had he told her too much, risked it all, just to lose it all again? He tried studying her face, see what she was thinking, or to what conclusion she would come, but he couldn't. Her expression barely moved out of her 'could mean anything' expression. And now he was even more nervous.

"I …" she started, but stopped again. Not a good sign, right?

"Why now?" she asked instead all of a sudden.

"Why now?" Morgan asked surprised. He certainly hadn't expected to go further into this. "Well… I guess I just couldn't play any longer. I mean, I guess I just … wanted you to know and for us to know whether this would or could technically go anywhere. That doesn't mean that if you say 'no' now that I will just drop it all and we are history…"

Penelope knew she couldn't deny the chemistry. And she knew they had plenty of chemistry. It was one of the things which made kissing Derek Morgan so enjoyable. As well as the fact that he knew _how_ to kiss. But that was a different matter.

When there was a sudden cold wind coming up, hitting Penelope, who was only in a very thin wrap, she shivered for a moment, realizing just how cold it had become lately. She knew if she would ask, they would probably return to the car but she knew this was important. For him as much as for her.

She saw him move, get out of his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. And in this moment she knew what her answer would be.

"You, Derek Morgan, are a man of many surprises. I had so many assumptions, ideas and prejudices about you that it wasn't even funny anymore. And, as you already mentioned, many of these were probably created by yourself as well. But as quick as you built them, it took you even less time to tear them down again, surprising me while doing so. And whenever I think there is nothing left to surprise me with, you yet again turn around and do it all over again," she said, smiling.

"Is that something good or something bad?" Morgan asked unsure.

"It definitely works for your advantage," Penelope laughed, seeing relief on Derek's handsome face.

"So … that means …?" he asked rather openly.

"You know… when I answered Roger's question… I wasn't exactly lying either. You basically did really sweep me off my feet, or at least took away my carefully crafted net of securities that would keep me safe from you."

Morgan laughed at that, shaking his head for a moment. "I take that as something good as well, then."

"Promise me one thing?" she asked, seeing him smiling at her.

"Anything, girl."

"Never change. Just stay the way you are. And… keep surprising me," she said, smiling at him brightly before stepping forward, raising on her tiptoes and connecting her lips with his in the softest and lightest kiss yet. It didn't take long for Morgan to grab her by the back of her head and pull her in properly, making this a kiss full of a lot of things, but most importantly a kiss of promise. And a kiss of love.

"And I want another date," she smiled against his lips at which he just laughed wholeheartedly.

"Woman, you'll get as many dates as you can handle," he promised before sweeping her up and they started walking towards the car.


	26. real deal

They had been on several dates since that dinner with Emily and Roger. Real dates. Not that they had been any different from the previous ones. It was all exactly the same, just that Morgan was even more all over her. But then again now he didn't need an excuse anymore to bend over and kiss her, or show any other sort of affection. And he loved every moment of it. As much as she did. Penelope had to admit she had never been quite as happy as she was feeling right now.

They had several different dates with all sort of interesting and different activities. They gave the movies another chance, _went _ice skating onc_e_ and to a 'couple cooking course' a different evening and they even went to see several sport events, such as a basketball game as well as a football game. Not that Penelope was really excited about either of them. She just wasn't much of a sports fan, but she went nevertheless. She just wanted to be there with him, see him getting all excited about something she had no clue about and cheer for his team, which apparently lost at both venues.

They had seen and done a lot in regards of dating and despite tonight being a rather regular date, something was definitely different. There was tension and anticipation in the air, and so thick you could cut it with a knife. They had decided to just get some dinner, nothing fancy or posh, just him and her at a local small restaurant that wasn't hard to get a table last minute. But something was different and it didn't take long for either of them to figure out what. Morgan was barely able to stay away from her tonight. He was all over her and never before had Penelope been so glad they had a table far away from the main part of the restaurant, somewhere more or less hidden from the general public. She certainly didn't want to give them a show like this.

They made it through dinner somehow. And never before had she managed to eat three courses that quickly. It wasn't as if he rushed her, and neither did she rush him, they just both equally seemed to want to get out of there as soon as possible all of a sudden.

Tossing a large bill on the table, he pulled Penelope more or less out of the restaurant and into his car, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips before closing her door and getting in behind the wheel. The drive to his place were for whatever reason were the 20 most painful minutes ever.

They stumbled through his front door, keys being tossed somewhere he couldn't care for in that very moment. All he did care for was the goddess in his arms.

Penelope gave as good as she received, nibbling, biting, sucking any patch of skin she could reach, her hands all over his body, pulling wildly at his clothes, opening buttons and pushing fabric out of her way. She wanted him. And she wanted him now. She pulled more frantically on his shirt, indicating to break contact for a moment so she could push it over his head and out of her way. Next were his jeans. She pulled and pushed, ripped and tore, while he pushed her further down the hall trying to get her out of her clothes as good as possible.

When they reached his bedroom Penelope was only in her underwear, whereas Morgan was still having his jeans on. He pushed her softly on to the bed, following her as soon as he was out of his own jeans and they all had just a minimum of clothing on. A minimum that would be gone in no time at all.

When his lips connected with hers again he could hear her moaning into the kiss, pushing herself further into him, letting her hands roam wildly over his body. Grabbing his butt, massaging them through the fabric of his black boxer shorts.

His hands in the meantime were busy exploring inches and inches of delicious porcelain skin. What his hands started, his lips finished, leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses all over Penelope's body. He kissed his way gradually down her body, starting at her lips, down her throat and neck, over her collarbones, while his hands worked on Penelope's strapless bra, taking impossible long – and slightly frustrating moments – until he had the clasp open and her out of that piece of fabric. And what he was graced with certainly was worth all the time in the world it would take. Her breasts were magnificent. Round, alabaster with pink, hard nubs, plentiful. Just like he had always imagined them to be.

He moved further down, paying careful attention to all of Penelope's skin, memorizing every single area that made her moan, groan or buck.

He dipped his tongue into her belly button, while his hands travelled once again further south, making contact with the last barrier for him.

One swift tug and the silky piece of underwear was history, building no longer a barrier for him.

He moved further down, over her thighs, her knee, her ankle, kissing the inside of it, before moving up on the inside of her leg with such slow motion that Penelope must have been close to losing her mind. Until he'd take a first taste of her a few moments later, driving her insane and towards completion.

He moved up her body, leaving frantic kisses in random places, until his lips found hers, thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth. He reach over to his bedside table, opening the drawer without even looking away from her and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for.

He kept kissing her, more heat, more passion, more everything. Tonight, he claimed her as his and no one could stop him. Ever again. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long, ever since he laid eyes on her, but back then she was with Lynch, she was off limits. Never would he come in between a girl and some other guy. She was dating Lynch and he moved on, never understanding what she saw in him. But tonight, finally, he was able to make her his. Forever.

With both his hands he ripped the wrapper of the condom open, tossing it somewhere in the room, before coating himself with the rubber. His lips never left hers, his tongue still thrusting in and out of her mouth.

Too soon she felt the well known butterflies in her stomach, the tingle and it was just another few moments and she would find completion.

She never wanted him to stop kissing her, touching her, feeling her. His hands on her body, her skin… it was like a drug. One she couldn't get enough of. One she never wanted to stop.


	27. The epilogue

_A/N: Alright then... that's it, the last chapter. I would like to thank all of you great people, for sticking with this little epic and being so suportive, This might have been the hardest story I ever wrote, duer to them not being as 'loved up' as they are on the show. I'm glad it found so much acceptance despite being so different. _

_I have a couple stories finished on my harddrive already, but not sure when exactly they will be posted... Until then, thank you all so very much.  
_

* * *

It was Wednesday. Penelope never liked Wednesdays. They somehow always brought something bad with them. They were the new Mondays. Or maybe it were just her hormones. Anything was possible. Her team had been out for the eternity of 3 painful weeks now and slowly Penelope started to make plans of tracking down the UnSub herself and bringing him to justice all by herself, if they wouldn't soon make a step towards the end of this case.

It had been three weeks since she was around Derek, and every day she was apart from him made her crankier. She knew it was his job and that's just how things were if you'd work for the BAU as a profiler, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Ever since they started dating for real, things had only gone stronger for her and him. Of course they never shared their little secret in regards of when exactly they started dating or went out really. That would always be their little secret.

"Well, well, Mrs. Morgan, you are looking as exquisite as always," she heard his very distinctive and very much missed voice coming from behind her. Spinning quickly around in her chair she smiled at the man in front of her and took him in properly.

"And you, my handsome prince, are a vision of a man," she chimed happily, wanting to get up as quickly as she could, but settled for half the speed instead. It would be the wiser decision.

"I try my best but can't compete with you," flirted back at which she just smiled.

"What happened that you are back? Did something bad happen?" she asked all of a sudden. No one was shot again, right? Their last case ended for two of their BAU members in the emergency room, when Reid tried himself at tackling an UnSub, because Morgan wasn't around that moment, and Rossi got shot by the female partner of their UnSub.

"Nothing bad happened," Morgan was quick in assuring his wife. "No one is hurt, no one is injured. We just… finished the case and I wanted to surprise you." Leaning forward he brushed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"How about a proper hello?" Penelope smiled, seeing her husband of three years smile in return before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Much better," she mumbled against his lips once they broke the kiss after several moments.

"So, how are you and our little princess doing?" he asked, rubbing his hand softly over Penelope's bump, that was growing by the day. She looked by now as if she could go into labor any moment and Morgan was glad he made it home in time, just in case she actually _would_.

"We missed you terribly," Penelope pouted playfully at Derek, who leaned forwards again and kissed her lips once more.

"I'm terribly sorry. How can I make it up to you two?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," Penelope answered reluctantly against his lips, not wanting them to just leave hers again. She wanted to enjoy this for another few moments.

"Hmm…. how about we start with spoiling you rotten and work our way from there?" he suggested, a grin on his face. He didn't even wait for her to answer, before he grabbed her purse and coat and pulled her along with him outside her office, this floor and outside the FBI building.

It were moments like this that Penelope couldn't believe that at some point years ago they couldn't stand each other, because now, there was nothing but love between them and they finally got what each of them had been waiting for so long.

***-*-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
